Summer at Snape Manor
by amishgirl281
Summary: When Christine Stebbins gets dumped at Snape Manor for the summer with a 16 year old Severus, trouble brews. How will she deal with a courting Lucius, abusive brothers and the possible attractions of a soon to be feared potions master?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okie dokie, i know ive posted the story last night, but i had to re-post it, sence i didn't get to put this part in i don't think, but anyway, i own nothing, all credit goes to the great J.K.Rowling, expect of course for my own original charachters and the storyline somewhat. Anyway, hipe you enjoy and please oh please review!_**

"Wake up! You need to finish packing or we will be late!"

"Yes mum, as you wish."

It was morning again. She hated mornings, she just didn't understand how time can just fly by while she's sleeping. Why it seems that she just put her head down onto the pillow 5 minutes ago. Feeling very tired and very grumpy indeed, she found her way over to the mirror. _'Peachy, I look absolutely lovely this morning'_ she groaned inward. She hated looking in the mirror more than anything, especially in the morning. Her long brown hair was tangled and bushy from a restless nights sleep, her skin paler than usual. She left her mirror and went over to the bathroom to take a shower. This was all a part of her daily routine. Wake up, look in the mirror, glower, shower, and try to become "presentable". Today however, was not like most days. Today she would wake up, look in the mirror, take a shower, finish packing, race downstairs to get try and scrape a meager breakfast from what was left and head over to Snape Manor. The Snape's were never, well, kind towards her so to speak. While Mr. and Mrs. Snape were formally polite, their offspring lacked there "charm." Maxine, their youngest child and only girl was 13. Despite her age, she was a very brilliant and deceptive little girl. She seemed to be the perfect slytherin, yet she had ended up in ravenclaw, her intelligence far surpassing her deceptiveness. There, she formed a bond with Ashley, both being from old pure blood lines, expected to be slytherin, yet ending in ravenclaw. Then there was Fredrick, who was the twin's best friend. Fredrick was also a 7th year and a Death Eater with your brothers. He was the captain of the Quidditch team and pretty handsome, so naturally he was arrogant, even for a slytherin, though he made his parents exceptionally proud. Then there was Severus. Severus was an odd boy. He seemed separate from his family and he never really smiled. _'Typical slytherin"_ Though he was never welcoming or kind, he was never terribly brash or sarcastic either. He always seemed to catch her interest. She had finished packing and decided it would be best to head down to breakfast to try and rummage through what was left of the food and scrape out a decent breakfast. It took her 5 minutes to get down to the stairs, not due to her sluggish pace entirely, but due to the fact that she was on the top floor of 5. One floor belonging to each member of the family (one for the twins) and the first one for family gatherings and breakfast and such. Her parents had not installed any sort of elevator to try and discreetly dissuade their children from making to much unnecessary contact. No matter, she still made the trip up and down the stairs on a regular basis. Once down the stairs, she walked towards the kitchen. Just as she thought, there was only a single bagel left so she grabbed a bit of cream cheese and orange juice and ate for a bit in peace. Her breakfast was soon interrupted though by her mum walking in the room.

"Oh sorry Christine didn't see you in here. I thought you would dine upstairs on your floor, oh well, your father has your trunk and everyone is waiting for you by the fire place. Come on now, move along, wouldn't want to be late. Now goodbye dear, see you over Christmas holiday possibly."

"Ok Bye mum." With that she was shoved out into the living room and after ganging her composer walked over to the fire place. Her dad shoved her into the fire place along with her trunk and a handful of floo powder.

"Now Dear, You know where you are supposed to go. If you deviate from that in the slightest little bit, there will be hell to pay. Now, your brothers and sister just left, they are expecting you in the next two minutes, if you don't come within that time frame there will be serious consequences. Now goodbye Christine, have a lovely summer."

"Goodbye Father." She threw the floo power and yelled, "Snape Manor!"

After a bit of turning and spinning and what not, she arrived. She looked up to see her two brothers half smiling, half scowling at her.

"Took you long enough!"

"Yeah, in fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want to be here."

"Wow, took you that long to figure out? And to think, Mom wonders why neither of you made Head Boy." She snorted; sometimes Alex and Jordan were just so daft!

"Oh shut your trap!

"Nice one Jordan, really cut me deep. Anyway, where is Ashley?" Not that she really wanted to see her sister; she was just the only one who knew where you were supposed to be staying in the house.

"She's upstairs with Maxine already. They told us to tell you where your room was."

"And that would be..."

"Why should we tell you? You haven't been very nice to us lately in the least bit!"

Christine had to hold back a snort, her not being nice to them? She rubbed her arm instinctively "Guys, come on please!"

"You know what Jordan? I reckon we shouldn't tell her. Nope, I think we should SHOW her."

_'Oh god no, not again' _"Guys come on please, don't!"

"But it's just so much fun!" With that said Jordan slung her over his shoulder while Alex levitated her trunk. They knew how much she abhorred being slung over their shoulders beyond all reason, so they took special pleasure in doing it. While bouncing up and down, she allowed her mind to wander, and soon, felt the need to ask her brothers something.

"So, why aren't you two and Fred not going with Mum, Dad, and the Snape's?"

Jordan was the one to reply, not having to concentrate on levitating a trunk. "We are still in school, they don't want us doing things we can't handle or doing something that would get us expelled from school. We would be much more helpful if we were graduates with influential jobs in the ministry."

"Oh well, that makes since, I guess."

"Well, here we are Chris, welcome to your new summer abode!" Jordan put her down but her face was as red as a beet from hanging upside down for so long. She stood in front of the door for what seemed like ages. She knew that once she went inside, it would all be final; she would be living at Snape Manor for three weeks. "Well, aren't you going in? I'm getting a little tired of levitating your trunk."

"Oh yeah, sorry." She opened the doors to reveal a room similar to the one she had at home. There were two big bay windows with breathtaking views of the grounds; the walls were a deep, blood red. The furniture was made from mahogany and the bed linens were made of a lighter crimson fabric while the bed curtains matched the walls. There was a fairly large sized closet and she had her own private bath. "Well, I guess this is home for the next few weeks."

She felt Jordan and Alex come up behind her and give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Look, we know you have being here. I know we ride you pretty hard sometimes, but we'll try to ease up a bit on you for the rest of the summer." She let out a disbelieving laugh, "Ease up? I never thought I would hear that ever come out of your mouth, especially in regards to my torment." Alex looked a little hurt when he started to speak, "Yeah we know, its just we also know how much you loathe this place. You don't have anyone here, and you have less privacy. Besides, mum and dad gave you enough crap this morning." "Well, tank's guys. Now if you don't mind, I think ill unpack a bit."

"Sure bye sis. Oh, by the way, dinner will be at 6 and I assume you know where."

"Yeah thanks guys." She looked down at her watch and saw that it was only two; she had four hours until dinner. After finishing unpacking, she saw she still had an hour and a half until dinner. Deciding to spend the time reading, she grabbed her new book Advanced Potions Volume IV by Aurther VonTrogan. She was walking and reading so of course had no idea what was going on around her, so naturally didn't notice the person coming towards her also reading. The two crashed on the floor, Christine trapped under the other person.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me guess, you weren't watching where you were going."

"Of course not! I was to busy reading, what can you expect? Who can read, walk, and pay attention at the same time? Obviously not you Severus, seeing as you ended up on top of me."

Snape looked at Christine for a moment and then moved to get off. She sat up and began searching for her book. Severus seemed to find it first and handed it back with a questioning look on his face. "Advanced Potions IV?"

"Yes, don't look so surprised. What were you reading?"

"The same."

"Oh really? What a coincidence, what chapter are you on?"

"Basic mind and behavior control."

"Oh, I haven't gotten there yet, just got to death stoppers. Well anyway, I bet be off, see you later Severus."

"Goodbye." Christine watched as Severus walked away, his black hair delicately falling over his face, blocking his deep brown eyes from view. _'Why does he have to be so cold all of the time?'_ She resumed her walk to the gardens, the most peaceful place in Snape Manor. She thought it would be nice to go and sit by her favorite tree, a weeping willow, it provided plenty of shade from the sun and a bit of privacy. She settled down and began to read. She had just gotten to the chapter on simple mind and behavior potions, _'the same one Severus was reading'_ she mused in her mind, when she felt someone approach. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing Severus, just reading under a tree."

"And why, may I ask, are you doing that?

"Because it gets me off! What do you think?" _'What the heck has gotten into him? Making it seem like its illegal to read under a tree!'_

He snorted, "My my my, someone seems to have acquired a bit of an attitude lately."

Christine was getting a bit frustrated, she hated being interrupted while reading, epically to be mocked and interrogated. "Oh, Gee, I wonder why, with this _absolutely perfect_ life I'm leading, I have developed an attitude. Who knows? Maybe I got it from **you!**" She could see the sly grin forming on his face, delighted that he seemed to be grating on her nerves. "My, my my, is it that time of the month Chris? Maybe you should make an irritably potion for yourself, that is, assuming you have the ability."

She wanted to rip his hair out. He crossed the line, big time. "**I damn well have the ability!** Why are you even here anyway?"

It took every ounce of will power in her not to hex him into oblivion. She hated it when people doubted her abilities, epically when it came to potions, and then suggesting that time of the month? That was just something no man should ever ask and expect to have children. "I came down to tell you that dinner will be soon. You seem to have lost track of time, your brothers were worried."

She laughed," Alex and Jordan worried? Well that's a laugh. Those two have never been worried about me a day in their life, I doubt they would start now."

"True, older brothers can be pretty heartless when it comes to younger siblings."

She laughed again, but this time, it was true. "You do realize that you're calling yourself heartless right?" He shrugged, "Yeah I do, I'm not as daft as many believe."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while when Christine spoke up, "Are you hungry?"

Severus gave her a questioning look, "Excuse me?" Christine laughed, _'boys'_ "I said, are-you-hungry?" He still looked at her like she had lost her mind, "Why?" She just shrugged, "Because I'm not, and I didn't want to be the only one not going to dinner."

Severus thought for a moment then answered, "No, I don't suppose I am hungry." She looked up at him and smiled, "Good now sit, come on then." She patted the ground next to her for Severus to sit down on. He had been standing up the entire time and looked like he could use a rest, even though he would probably never admit it. He walked over and sat down next to her, she could tell he felt a bit awkward and decided to try and make him loosen up a bit. "Ya know, it's strange."

Severus tilted his head at her, "What is?"

"How I can go from wanting to hex you into oblivion one minute, to asking you to sit down with me the next."

"I do tend to do that to people, though not many get past the hexing stage. But you're going to just _love_ me soon."

She felt her stomach drop; his voice was just dripping with sarcasm, "Why?" He took a deep breath, "Because I have to be the bearer of bad news."

_'Crap, this doesn't sound too good.' _ "Goodness me, what news?"

He prepared himself for the explosion, "We are not going to be the only people staying here this summer, and someone is coming tomorrow on your mother's request and is staying in the room adjacent to yours."

She was getting a bit frustrated, she just wanted him to spit it out in one bit, "Oh god, what did my mother do now?" She said this more to herself than anyone else, "Who is staying?"

"Lucius Malfoy"

She wanted to scream, "And this was my mothers doing?"

"Correct, she caught word that the Malfoy's would also be going away on 'business' so she insisted Lucius stay with us."

She screamed, **_"I HATE MOTHERS!"_**

Then Severus practically read her mind, "Let me guess, and trying to marry you off?"

She let out a sigh, "Yes Sev, you would be correct. She won't start on Ashley till I'm good and engaged."

"And she picked Lucius?"

"No, she just heard me mention him once in conversation, I was, of course, being sarcastic about his 'Genius' when it comes to potions but she thought it meant I was head over heels for the boy, when in reality I find his fluid and sly demeanor quite annoying, besides, I want to marry someone I can have an intelligent conversation with. Not someone who expects me to shut up, sit at home, and knit. Id Avada myself before I knitted."

"Well, you still have hope then, as long as whoever you pick meets your mother's requirements."

She let out another derisive snort, "Sev, I don't think I have any chance in hell of finding someone me and my mother agree on."

"Well, what exactly does your mother want?"

"Three things, Pure Blood, Rich, and Lord Voldemort supporter, bonus points if he is a Death Eater."

Severus now was the one to let out a snort, "I can see why she love's Lucius."

"Yeah, that and he is the only pureblood to be interested in me, though I'm sure it is just due to the fact that I'm the only Slytherin girl in our year he cant touch, not due to lack of trying though."

He looked as if you were joking, "You can't be serious, only pure blood to be interested?"

"Don't act so surprised. With the looks I'm cursed with and my nose always in a book, it's not that hard to understand why I have a lack of available suitors."

"I still don't get it; you're so, so..."

"So what?"

"Oh nothing, never mind. We've been talking to long, suns past set, we should get back inside."

Christine shook her head, _'he's not telling me something, I just know it!' _"Um, ok, sure. But Sev?"

"Yeah?"

She put up her best sad eyes,"Could you help me up?" He stood and pulled her up, a shock of electricity going through both of them when they touched. _'Well that was strange, but gosh, how did I get this stiff?'_ She stretched out a bit, unaware of the look she was receiving from Severus. They walked back to the manor and to her room. "Well, thank you for escorting me to my room."

"No problem, although that wasn't my intention, seems we are neighbors."

She had to hide her smile at the thought of her and Severus sharing a wall. "Lovely, and Sev, thanks for talking to me today. You are really nice when you're not trying to live up to your bastard reputation. Although I'm not sure why you were so nice to me today."

A thoughtful look crossed his face. "You know what Chris? I don't know why either."

"Well anyway, goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Chris."

She walked into her room and got ready for bed. She was just about to change when she saw a note on her desk. She picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear Christine,  
The second you get this, come to our room. We need to have a little chat. Our room is on the third floor, second on the right next to the picture of Fred, Severus and Maxine.  
Your Brothers,  
Alex and Jordan._


	3. Chapter 3

She sleepily trudged her way up to their room. She was really tired and hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She got to their room and knocked on the door, she knew better than to just barge into the room after one incident when she caught Jordan, well, doing something a little less than appropriate. She couldn't forget it, not only was the sight scarring, she had sported a black eye for over a month, she then heard them call her in.

"You two wanted to talk to me about something?"

She tried to brighten the mood but obviously, they were angry about something. "Yeah, we did. Where the **_HELL_** were you at dinner?" They looked livid. Maybe Severus was right, maybe they _were_ worried about her, after all, last time they saw her she had looked almost suicidal.

She decided to keep her cool; maybe she could make it out of there ok, "I was just in the Garden."

Alex looked very suspicious, "What were you doing in the garden?"

She kept her head down and answered quietly, "I was reading."

"Christine, it does not take you four hours to read a book! You've gotten through thousand page books in three and a half hours! **What the hell were you doing?"**

Her anger was beginning to rise, but she had to keep herself calm, for her own sake. "Fine, I was with Severus."

Jordan jumped up, anger obviously about to pique, "**You were _with_ him?"** They had obviously taken the 'with' part wrong. They were after all her big brothers, so they felt compelled to protect her purity and good name, no matter how willing you were to give it away. It was to late though, her anger and reached its peak, and she burst, she could hardly stop the words pouring out of her mouth, much less stop them.

"_"OH YEAH JORDAN, I WAS **WITH** SEVERUS, WE FUCKED FOR FOUR HOURS, DAMN GOOD HUMP THAT BOY IF YOU ASK ME! BIGGEST DICK IVE EVER HAD!"_

She had aimed to say more but the back of Jordan's hand stopped her. He slapped her across the face and unfortunately for her, he had a few rings on that left three, deep, nasty cuts on her cheek. She wanted to cry and scream in pain but she knew better than that.

"Jordan, did you really have to do that? I'm sure she was joking, you were joking, right Chris?" Alex spoke in almost a bored tone, but then again, he had seen this time and time again.

"Yes, I was joking."

Jordan was readjusting his rings, they had turned around on his finger when they hit her face and he was fixing them. "Good, now, what were you and Severus doing that was _so important_ that you missed dinner."

She was very quiet in her response, hoping not to earn another smack while she felt the blood trickle down her face, "We were talking about potions and Lucius coming tomorrow and I guess we just lost track of time."

Jordan still looked pretty damn livid, but kept his cool for the moment, "Well, next time tell us before you miss dinner, we thought you ran away or killed yourself. Now go and get cleaned up before you get blood everywhere. Goodnight."

"Night Chris."

"Goodnight." As soon as she was back on her floor she allowed herself to fall down, she had to pull herself together, this had happened before and there was no reason she should cry now, no matter how painful it might be. She got up her strength and walked back to her room and prayed that she had some Healing Potion left. Unfortunately she had no such luck. She knew what she had to do since she didn't have the time to make a new one, she would just have to do that in the morning. In the meantime, she walked over to Severus's door. She could tell he was making a potion because she could smell it, it was such a soothing and entrancing smell, she almost forgot what she was there for, until she felt a drop of blood on her shoulder. She knocked on the door and waited for permission.

"Enter" came Severus's voice from inside the room.

She walked into his room to find him with his back to her, and as she had thought, huddled over a cauldron. His room looked just like hers, the exception being the colors; his room was a deep green and black.

She had almost forgotten she was in his room when he spoke up, "Did you want something?"

She tried to keep her composure and tried to make it sound like she wasn't about to cry,"Oh, I um, I, uh, was just wondering if um, uh, if you had an um, an extra, uh, healing potion. I kind of, um, ran out and I um don't have uh time to make one."

No matter, she had tried, she sounded nasal and her voice cracked, she hadn't done a very good job hiding. He didn't seem to care though, for which she was very thankful. For once she was grateful that he could be a heartless bastard.

"For what?"

"My cheek, its cut up somewhat badly and I didn't want to leave it."

As soon as she mentioned it was cut he turned around. He saw the blood that was covering the right side of her face and came walking up towards her. She looked into his eyes and saw sincere concern which had been mirrored in his voice. This defiantly was not the heartless bastard she wanted.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Sev, can we not do this? Just tell me if you have any to spare and ill go. You'll ruin your potion if you don't get back to it."

"DAMNIT CHRIS! SCREW THE DAMN POTION AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO YOU!"

She didn't need him yelling at her so she moved to walk away but he caught her by the arm, his eyes were sympathetic.

"I'm sorry for yelling, just tell me what happened."

"Nothing, I was just getting something off of my shelf and it fell on my face and scratched me."

Severus did not look like he bought her story for a second, "And what, may I ask, were you trying to get that left a hand print bruise on you."

Her voice was shaky as she tried to come up with something to tell him, "Sev, I-"

"That's what I thought, here, lets clean you up and we will see if I can get some answers from you, even if I have to slip you some veritaserum."

He grabbed her hand and gave her a slight smile and guided her through his room and to the bathroom. He ordered her to sit on the countertop while he got the stuff he would need. He started by wiping off all of the dried blood as gently as possible.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"Sev, really, don't worry about it. It's my fault really."

He again, did not look convinced, "Well then, what did you do to deserve this? I am certain this is not entirely your fault and I will not stop asking you until you tell me the truth."

"Fine, ill tell you. I provoked Jordan and he hit me. It's my fault, my stupid mouth acted before I could make it stop so Jordan got mad and hit me."

"Well, he must have been upset about something in the first place. Chris, you might as well tell me everything, I will find out eventually, and it just makes things easier to tell me straight out."

She sighed, he sure was persistent, "Fine, Fine, ill tell you. I was about to go to bed and I saw a note on my desk. It was from Alex and Jordan asking me to come to their room as soon as I read it, so I did. They were mad because I missed dinner and they thought I had run away or killed myself. They asked what I was doing and I said I was with you. Jordan took that the wrong way being the dolt he is and asked if I was literally with you and me, being the sarcastic person I am, said that yes I was and that you were an amazing fuck with the biggest dick I had ever seen, OW!"

Severus had accidentally pressed down on her scratch. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to, please continue."

"It's ok. But after I said that he hit me. They told me not to do that again and then I said goodnight and left."

"Ok, I'm almost done. Just have to let it dry."

He took her cheek in his hands and brought it close to his lips and he lightly blew on her cuts. She could feel a slight tingly in her cheek and knew it was working. She couldn't explain, however, why she felt a strange tingle in the pit of her stomach when he was blowing on her cheek.

"Well, all better now. You can get down now, there you go. Now, have your brothers ever done this before?"

"Yeah, a bit, that's why I was out of potion. I mean Alex doesn't ever hit me, he just yells and screams. Jordan hits me, but it's my fault really. I always provoke him or mess up, it's not his fault really, its mine."

"Chris, its not-"

"Severus, I really don't want to get into this right now, besides, you know how bloody stubborn I am."

"Fine, well, anyway, the bruise won't go away but here is a camouflage potion for it. Should hold you over till you can make some yourself."

Christine was a bit taken aback. Severus had been different all day, he was sweet to her in the garden, talked to her without sarcasm, and now he had helped her fix up her cuts. This was way to strange for her, she knew something was up. "Thanks Sev. I really appreciate it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

She walked back to her room, put her pajamas on and set the potion down on her counter next to her bed. She wasn't going to take it tonight because it would be a waste to cover something no one would see while she was sleeping, no, she would wait till morning, for now, all she wanted to do was sleep. She grabbed a dreamless sleep vial, gulped it down, and was asleep before she hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine woke up the next morning, her head absolutely pounding with pain. _'Hm, I wonder why, I **did** fall asleep on my bruise. Damn how stupid could I get?'_

She pulled off the covers and swung her legs over the bed and pushed off, landing hard on the floor. She grabbed a hold of the nightstand to get up and saw the bottle of potion. She took it and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes and a towel on the way. She put the potion carefully on the counter next to her change of clothes and put the towel on the rack, so that she could easily get it when she was finished. She turned on the water of the shower and waited a bit until it turned warm. She stepped in and allowed the water to flow over her body, whishing it could wash away the memories. She looked down at herself as she washed; bruises were covering her body, gifts from none other than Jordan, along with a few scratches over her body. She had hand prints on her ankles, a black and blue bruise over her stomach, purple hand prints absolutely covering her arms, and a few places where she had been punched or kicked scattered about. She finished washing and stepped out of the shower, covering herself with the towel. While her shower was the greatest part of her day was her shower, it was also the most humiliating. To have to see herself like that was absolute torture. She grabbed the potion and washcloth and began to put it on herself, watching the marks fade, but omitting the one on her stomach, no one ever saw it anyway, so why should she bother? Once it had dried and she made sure she hadn't missed anything, she dressed and made her way down to breakfast. She got to the table and saw only Severus and Alex there. She took a seat away from the two boys who were presently glaring at each other across the table and grabbed an orange and started to peal it.

"Where are Jordan and Ashley?" She directed her attention to her glaring brother.

Without taking his eyes off of Severus he answered, "Ashley is off somewhere with Maxine, they ate about an hour ago. Jordan is in our room talking to Fred. I would not expect to see much of any one today, with Lucius coming and all."

She groaned, "Did you have to remind me?"

He still had his eyes on Severus, "Sorry."

"And you are down here because..."

He took his eyes off of Severus and finally looked her in the eyes; his gaze softened and emitted a sort of empathy towards his baby sister, "I wanted to check up on you." His voice sounded slightly embarrassed and Christine could have sworn his cheeks when the slightest shade of pink.

She just shrugged, "Alex, I'm not going to run away or kill myself, and what I said last night, I was joking." She added that last part to ensure her brother knew she hadn't meant what she said, Alex looked absolutely murderous towards Severus, "and about _that_ I'm fine."

He looked slightly pleased and then moved up from the table, "Oh well, ok then. See you later."

She muttered a small goodbye before returning to her orange, she shoved in a piece and ate with Severus in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes however, she noticed Severus had abandoned his eggs and was now pouring over a book. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"What are you reading?"

"_Hogwarts, a History"_

She cocked her eyebrow, "Haven't you read that like 10 times before?"

"Yes, so?"

"So, why are you reading it again?"

"I am trying to figure something out."

"Oh, ok then, that works." She gave him a small smile and took a sip of her juice.

"So, how is your cheek this morning?"

She smiled; something really was different about him lately, "Oh its fine, thank you so much for helping me last night. I promise I will make it up to you soon."

"You don't have to, don't worry about it."

"Oh hush, of course I do. Anyway, when is Lucius coming?"

Severus regained his cold voice, "In about an hour."

She shrugged; this was not going to be a fun summer, "Oh peachy keen, well I have to go restock on my potions. Have fun reading."

"Goodbye."

She got up from the table and made her way up the stairs and into her room. It was a fairly warm day outside so Christine decided she would shrug off her robes and wear some cooler muggle clothes. She grabbed a dark green spaghetti strap shirt with the bra built in and some black Sophie shorts. She grabbed her cauldron and all of the necessary ingredients. She didn't need a book; she already knew the recipe from heart, having made it so much in the past. She also grabbed some pre labeled vials to put the potion in when she was done. She lit the fire under her cauldron the muggle way, with matches. She always enjoyed the smell of burning sulfur in the air, something you missed out on if you lit things the magic way. She then started to put the ingredients in the potion with perfection. She took in the scent it made, so calming, so peaceful. Nothing on earth could compare to this, with the exception of one thing. She was pulled from her distant memories when she heard a knock on the door.

_'I wonder who that could be, knocking on my door while I'm doing potions.'_

She had to restrain a laugh, "Come on in Severus."

She looked back at him; he looked somewhat taken back, "How did you know it was me?"

"Easy," she replied, "Who else would come by my room while I'm working on a potion? Couldn't resist the tempting smell could you?"

He simply shrugged, "So, what are you working on?"

He walked up beside her and looked into the cauldron, "Take a wild guess." Sarcasm laced her voice.

"Healing potion" He stated simply.

She gave him a small smile, "You are a smart one eh? Well, I'm done now, would you like to help me put it into bottles?"

"Sure, do you have another ladle?"

She looked around," Oh yeah, here, um" She handed him the ladle she was holding and walked back over to her trunk, she rummaged through it for a second and with a triumphant cry jumped up with a new one. "There we go. I knew I had a spare somewhere."

Severus just shook his head and laughed slightly. The two of them worked for about 15 minutes and filled up 10 bottles of the hauntingly green substance. When they were finished, she looked at him, gratitude filling every inch of her face, "Thank you again Sev. I think we are done." She walked over to her bed and threw up her arms and collapsed.

"Oh no problem." He turned around to look at her and in a flash his face filled with concern, "Christine, what is that on your stomach."

She looked confused for a second and then looked down; her shirt had come up, revealing her bruise on her stomach. She cursed herself and quickly stood up and pulled her shirt down. Her mind was in a state of panic _'Oh no, how could I be so stupid? He wasn't supposed to know, last night was supposed to be a one time thing for him, oh god, oh god, OH GOD!'_

"Christine, did your brother-"

She cut him off, "Yes, my brother did that to me, no big deal, don't worry about it."

"When?"

He wasn't going to let up, "A week ago."

"But why?"

"He thought I was eves dropping."

His face grew cold again, anger building in his eyes, "He should not have done that."

"Well he did Severus, no bid deal. It doesn't even hurt; I'm used to it by now so could you please not make it into a big deal."

She was pleading with him now; she didn't want any more light shed on the situation than had already been. This needed to stay in the dark; it was her problem, no one else's. He caught her gaze and slowly made her way over to her, his deep brown eyes boring into her, searching her should almost. He came close to her, their faces mere centimeters apart, he wrapped his arms around her waist, her stomach gave an involnentary flutter, and this was just too much for her. She was about to protest or pull away, but then she felt one of his hands snake under her shirt, his touch was electrifying, she wanted to stay there, that is, until he pushed ever so gently on the spot on her stomach. She winced and stepped back in pain, her eyes met his again, yet they weren't as intense as before, they were softer, compassionate.

"Doesn't hurt anymore?"

She grew angry, how could he just do that to her? It just wasn't right, A. He had COMPLETLY overstepped his boundaries, if Jordan and Alex knew he had his hand up her shirt, even if it was just her stomach, they would kill him and B. He tricked her; he wasn't supposed to trick her. She was angry, she was frustrated, she needed to vent, so she did, on the only person in the room.

Her voice was shaking as she spoke, "Why do you care?"

Severus looked slightly taken back by her comment but still looked calm and calculating none the less. "What are you talking about?"

She couldn't control herself, she was so angry at everyone, everything. She didn't even realize that the words were coming out of her mouth, "Severus, why do you care? Before yesterday you never took a second look at me, I was always just another girl you put down, ridiculed, tossed aside. You never paid any attention to me, you never sat down with me, you never talked to me, and you never smiled at me or said once nice word to me. Why now? Why the sudden change? Did I just all of a sudden become '_worthy'_ of your friendship? Please, let me know. I'm ever so curious as to why you've taken such a sudden interest in me and my personal life."

With each word she spoke his face grew colder. The slight smile that used to be in his eyes faded. Pain slowly crept in, though he would never admit it, his eyes betrayed him for a moment. She felt horrible the second the words were out of her mouth. "Well, _Christine_, it seems you have figured me out. God forbid I should show any human emotion at all, or be capable of compassion or any other feeling at all. No, of course not, Severus can't feel, everyone knows it. I'm just a robot with a big greasy nose and hair that looks like a wet mop. That is all I will ever be. Now, if you don't mind, Lucius will be here momentarily, goodbye."

He swept out of the room with such grace, later on in his life, it would cause him to be compared to a bat, with his robes billowing behind him, but for now, it was a sign of rage. He was furious with her, and for good reason. She had torn him to pieces bit by bit. She sat on her bed and just stared at the door, whishing she could just press a rewind button and fix what just happened. She looked up at the clock and saw that Lucius would arrive in mere moments, not wanting to be there when he did; she picked up a book and ran out her door. It wasn't long before she collided into someone, Severus, of all people.

"Oh no, not again." She groaned, why did she always run into him?

She was on the floor while he had remained standing. He just stared down at her, unmoving, unblinking, just glaring. Lucius, looking slightly uncomfortable by the situation, reached down his hand for her to take hold of; he pulled her up and grabbed her book that she had dropped.

"Well, hello Christine."

Thanks Lucius, nice to see you. Now if you would please excuse me, I have some reading to catch up on."

She heard Severus let out a derisive snort and she just glared at him.

"Why certainly, Goodbye."

She hurried past them and ran downstairs, out the doors, and into the familiar garden. She threw herself onto the Weeping Willow and poured over her book. She completely lost track of time and missed both lunch and dinner. She barley made it back into the castle before midnight. Jordan however, made sure that she wouldn't forget to go to meals. Christine, however, didn't care. She missed meals over the next week and paid for them. She was almost out of healing potion and made a mental note to make some more the next day, she didn't expect to be beaten that night, seeing as how she had done exactly what Jordan had wanted her to. She felt too cooped up in her room and didn't want to go out to the gardens, so she walked around the Manor. She had walked around for a bit on the third floor and was about to head back when she heard voices. Knowing that they belonged to the twins and Fred, she quickly made her way away from the door, not wanting to get caught for eve's dropping yet again. She was however walking by to fast and tripped over herself and smacked her head on the door. She heard the voices stop and crawled as far away from the door as she could, knowing what was about to happen, but praying she could become invisible.

Jordan threw open the door, looking positively livid. She had never seen him this angry, he was absolutely shaking with anger, his eyes blazing, and she swore she could see flames flickering inside of them. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up so high that her feet no longer were touching the ground, she was swinging in the air by her hair. "What were you doing out there?"

She was petrified beyond belief, "I...I was...I was taking a walk...and I...I tripped and...Hi-hit the door I didn't mean to, I _swear_."

Jordan however, didn't look convinced, "You looked like you were spying."

Her breath was ragged, her head was on fire, she was so petrified, and she could hardly think straight, "No, no I wasn't, I swear."

She saw his eyes flash a moment, sending another wave of fear down her spine. "Then why do you have such a guilty look on her face?"

He didn't give her any time to react; he dropped her on the ground and grabbed her by the hair again into the bathroom across the hair. She closed her eyes and waited for it to end; this was how she got through it, though nothing that he had done to her before compared to this. She tried to think of happy things, like the smell of the earth after a rain storm, the entrancing colors of a fresh brewed potion, the time her father had actually said he was proud of her when she was little. She felt it stop and heard the door open and close. She waited a moment to make sure he wouldn't come back and tried to stand up. The pain was almost unbearable but she had to get through it. Breathing hurt like hell, she knew he had broken or at least bruised a few of her rips, she could feel the blood pouring over her entire body, her arms were on fire, her head swollen almost shut, her legs were threatening to give way under her, but she somehow managed to make it to her door. Then the thought dawned on her, she had no potion left, she had used it two nights before and had not gotten around to making some more. She hated that she had to go to him for help, but she had no other choice. She burst through his door and stumbled in. At first he looked livid, not liking to be woken up by her of all people, but then when he saw the state she was in, his face turned immediately. Christine could only get out a few slurred words; her lip was cut and was severely swollen.

"Severus, please, help."

She blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine tried to open her eyes but was stopped by the blinding light that met her dilated eyes. She groaned inwardly, it was of course morning and she would have to open her eyes sometime. She opened her eyes slightly, only slits at the time, until after about 5 minutes, her eyes were used to the light and she could open them without pain. She looked around the room and, upon seeing the green walls, discovered that this was not, in fact, her room.

"Where the heck am I?"

Upon closer inspection of the room, she found it to be very similar to her own, with the exception being the color. She remembered this room and tried to figure out where she was. Finally, she remembered. "Ok, so I know i'm in Severus's room, but why?"

Christine attempted to sit up, but sat back down in a flash, due to the blinding pain in her chest.

"You shouldn't try that again, you have a few bruised ribs, it would be best if you laid down a bit longer until the potion can take effect."

She furrowed her brow's in confusion, "Potion, what potion?"

"I gave you a pain reliving potion before I left, you were groaning and wincing in your sleep."

"Oh, well thank you." The two were silent for a moment when Christine spoke up again. "So, how long had you been in here?"

"Just about thirty seconds, I just came back from having lunch."

That startled her to say the least. _'Lunch? How long have I been sleeping? Maybe I should ask him.'_ "Lunch? How long have I been sleeping? Wait, what am I doing sleeping in your room?"

Severus walked over and sat on the side of the bed, "Well, how about we make things a bit easier, what is the last thing that you remember?"

Christine wracked her brain for her last memory, finally, with a shudder, it came back to her. "Well, I was walking back to my room and I needed a healing potion but I remembered that I was out. I came in your room and that's all I remember."

"Well, you came in my room pretty banged up. After you passed out I picked you up and put you on my bed. I looked at your injuries and did my best to heal them; I cleaned you up and let you sleep. You had quite a few cuts and bruises, I would have moved you but I wasn't sure if your ribs were broken or just bruised so I didn't take that chance so I let you sleep in my bed."

She blushed a bit, though she wasn't exactly sure why, "Thank you, but, how long have I been sleeping? A few hours?"

"Only about 38 or so."

She was surprised to say the least, "**I've been sleeping for a day and a half?** Oh god, Alex and Jordan must be furious!"

"No there not, no need to worry. I told them that you had come down with something and you had to stay in your bed in case you are contagious. But Chris, what happened? Who did this to you?"

_'Oy, why does he have to be so nosy?'_ "Jordan"

She could see the anger flaring up in his eyes, "But why?"

"Well, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, he thought I was eve's dropping and they must have been talking about something really important because when I saw him he looked positively livid."

Severus looked almost beyond anger, his voice almost shook when he spoke, "He shouldn't keep doing this to you Chris! It's just not right!"

She did her best to remain calm, it wouldn't help the situation if she were to become angry also, "Look Sev, I appreciate your concern but honestly, its ok, I shouldn't have been so close to the door, and it's my fault really."

Severus jumped from the bed, face red, eyes flashing, **"IT DAMN WELL IS NOT!"**

She gave up on being calm; he was getting so damn frustrating. She tried to stand up and look him in the eye but she fell to the ground, doubled over in pain. Severus rushed to help her, and caught her just as she would have hit the floor. He carefully and slowly helped her up to a standing position.

"Look, Sev, this is just the way things work in my family, i'm ok with it, you should be too."

She looked up into his eyes, expecting to see a fire blazing behind them, but instead, saw concern. "Chris, I just don't like to see you hurt. Especially when you don't deserve it."

She had given up on fighting weather she deserved it or not, she was just too tired at the moment. Instead she asked him something that had been bugging her since he walked in the room,"Severus, I have to ask. Why did you help me? I was absolutely terrible to you the other day. I'm so incredibly sorry about that too; I shouldn't have even said that."

"Chris, don't even worry about it. I forgive you, but besides, if our places had been switched, wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

"Well yeah but that's because I-" She quickly stopped. _'What the heck am I doing? Not I look like a freaking idiot! What was I about to say anyway? That's scary, even I don't know. Good Lord, he probably thinks i'm mental now.'_

Severus gave you a very questioning look, "because you what?"

"Um, nothing, nothing at all. Not important. Well I should, um, I, um, I guess I should go, uh, freshen up a bit. See you later."

She rushed out of the room, doing her best to avoid any sort of eye contact; she could feel his eye's boring into her back as she walked away. _'What the heck was that all about? Maybe I have a concussion too.'_ She walked into her room and gathered her stuff for her shower. She hadn't realized how incredibly dirty she felt until she was under the stream of hot water, the smell of soap enveloping her. After washing and drying off, she got dressed, careful not to bump any bruises or scrape anything in the process. She heard her stomach growl and hoped that no one else could. She grabbed her favorite muggle book, The Hobbit by. J.R.R. Tolkien and headed down to the dining room. Once there, she found a house elf and asked if he wouldn't mind bringing her a sandwich and some apple juice. The house elf bowed and popped out of sight. She walked back over to the table, sat down, and began to read her book. Within seconds the house elf returned with her lunch. She thanked him and he returned back to the kitchens with yet another pop. She was just her favorite part in the book, Bilbo and the dwarves were starting to chase after the Wood Elves, when she felt someone come up behind her. "What do you want Jordan, come to knock me out for another day and a half?"

"No, how did you know it was me?"

"Easy, I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise, and red flags went up in my head. That only happens when either you or dad are around."

She was a bit surprised that she was talking to her brother in such away, especially after he had rendered her unconscious the last time they saw each other, but then again, Christine was aggravated, and when she was aggravated, her mouth spoke before her brain had the time to tell her no.

"Look Christine, I came here to apologize, i'm sorry that I hurt you so bad. I didn't mean to."

She snorted, he had made this speech before, many times, she had stopped believing him long ago. "Jordan would you please just shut up? You do this every time. No one has ever put it into your head that beating me is wrong, god knows father never told you it was, hell, I expect he was the one that encouraged this behavior."

"Chris, I was drunk the other night, I honesty didn't know what I was doing."

She could tell that there was a hint of regret in his voice, but then again, it was always there. She just wanted him to go away so she could get back to her book, "Like hell you didn't! You know exactly what you are doing, EVERY TIME! You catch me doing, the slightest thing wrong, and you take all of your anger out on ME! Hell, I just consider myself lucky your sadistic interests do not extend to incest!"

That was it, she had pushed a button. She had crossed the line, something that she had never dared before. "You best watch your mouth or ill-"

She cut him off, anger blazing in both their eyes, Christine, however, kept her voice at a low calm, something known to piss him off, "Of you'll what? Knock me out for a whole week?"

"It would be best for you not to tempt me. I came to apologize to you, I didn't mean for it to go that far!"

"Fine Jordan, whatever, I don't care. You've done this before, and god knows you will do it again. Now if you don't mind, i'm going to the library to read."

She stood up, grabbed her book, and began to walk out, only to be stopped by Jordan. "And you wonder why you have no suitors."

Christine stopped dead; she turned on her heel to face him, fire flashing in her eyes. She knew it would be best to leave, he was only trying to get a rise out of her, but she couldn't move "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Chris, I'm not thick. Mom and Dad are always fighting about you, no idea what to do about you, seeing as how they won't be able to marry you off. For god sakes, Ashley has 10 families who want her, all you have is Malfoy, and that's only until he gets what he wants out of you, and trust me, that boy does not have any sort of marriage or betrothal to you on his mind. You ass, maybe. Do you even know why no one wants to marry you? After all you come from one of the most respected pure blood lines, Its because your cynical, rude, you always bury yourself in books, you barley talk to other people, and let me tell you, your looks do not help you in the least little bit. Sure you're thin, but you have nothing else, you don't try, you look like the walking dead. God woman, you're going to be lucky if the poor bastard that gets tricked into marrying you won't kill you in a week, just to be rid of you!"

Christine just stared at him, she knew that he was right, he was right about everything, but she didn't want or need to be reminded, especially by him. She was so close to killing him but she knew if she even moved a muscle to hurt him, she would be dead. While easily thwarted in a verbal battle, Jordan was not one to cross in a physical one. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to her. She did her best to just smirk at him and walk calmly out of the room. Once out however, she sprinted toward the lake on the grounds. Tears were threatening to fall, clouding her vision; her brain wasn't thinking clearly, just a jumble of thoughts going a million miles an hour. She tried to keep the tears from her eyes, wiping them at the slightest hint of moisture._ 'I have to pull myself together, I never cry, ever. I'm a bloody slytherin for god sake!' _

Before she knew it she had stopped at the edge of the lake. Her legs buckled under her and she collapsed. She kept telling herself that she can't cry, she hadn't in 13 years and she wasn't about to start now. The air around her was growing slightly colder and clouds started to form, heavy with rain. She didn't know how long she had been there when she felt a comforting hand being placed on her shoulder.

* * *

**_Well, i hope yall like it. Oh yeah and WhatsShakinBacons, if you've ever been on quizilla then i posted this story there, and i posted this story about a month anda half ago, but i took it off, so you might not be crazy :) And thanks llCrayolall :) Glad you like it_**

****

**_Anyway, i have the first 19 parts of the story already done, so they should come out quickly :)_**

****

**_Please oh please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want Lucius?"

"I saw you running out here; you looked upset, I was worried. Also, you dropped your book."

She felt him sit down beside her, his hand still rubbing small circles along the middle of her back. He placed the book by her feet.

"Thank you."

He hesitated a moment, seeming unsure of himself, but then regained composure, "You know, I'm always here to listen if you ever need someone to talk to."

Christine let out a laugh, this was certainly a first. "Yes, until you get into my pants right? Then what, you will simply move on to someone else?"

"Christine, what are you talking about? You know I care about you."

His voice sounded sincere but she knew better than to fall for his tricks. Lucius was always the most devious boy in the year, its how he had managed to bed all of the other girls. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, searching for proof that he was indeed lying. There was something there, something that intrigued her, but she quickly quelled her interest and spoke, her voice harsh, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You have bedded all of the girls in out year practically, with the exception of Gryffendors and of course me. I know exactly why you "care about me" as you say, because I am the only one in the house you can't touch. I see past your sly demeanor. All you want from me, all you ever wanted, was to get into my pants, just to say you had. But Lucius, I am not sorry in the least bit to say that will not happen. So, with that said, will you please, just leave me alone?"

Neither of them had blinked, Lucius, to smart to look shocked, just stared at her; his icy eyes boring into hers. Christine could tell, he was thinking of a proper response, the wheels were turning in his head.

"You would do well not to speak to me in such a manor. Think about it Christine, if I really had wanted nothing more than to, as you say, get into your pants, then I could have at any moment, with no effort or problem." He glared at her a moment longer and with a grace surpassed by few, stood up and walked away, leaving Christine alone to her thoughts.

_'Maybe Lucius is right, maybe he does care for me. I mean, he could take me at any moment, lord knows I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. Maybe I should give him a chance'_ She felt a strange pang in her gut and mentally berated herself for thinking such things. _'Lucius is a bastard through and through. Besides, if he wanted to marry me, he would have made his intentions known.'_

Christine stayed by the lake till past nightfall, not caring what the consequences might be. She could not go back into that house, she did not want to face Jordan or Lucius, and besides, it was a beautiful night outside; absolutely perfect for a late night swim. She decided that a swim was exactly what she needed at the moment. She looked around to make sure that no one was around; she then peeled off her clothes and dove into the water. Christine loved swimming more than anything else in the world, even more than potions. Many respectable wizards did not know how to swim, it was said that swimming was an absurd muggle sport, and so refused to learn or provide lessons for their children. Christine, however, was different. When she was 5 Jordan decided it would be funny to push her into the lake, this lake to be precise, hoping to watch her drown. However, she just swam over to the edge, the motions coming to her as naturally as breathing. To say the least she was beaten and punished for taking lessons behind her families back, and was forbidden for ever swimming again. But then again, what her family didn't know, wouldn't kill them, would it? She allowed the water to consume her as she floated along; washing all of her cares and worries away. She felt as though the water was becoming a part of her, fusing with her very soul. She closed her eyes, allowing more water to wash over her.

She opened her eyes once again; she noticed it was no longer night, but by the positioning of the sun, about 9 in the morning. She said a silent thank you, glad that no one in her family woke up before 10. She swam over to the edge of the lake, looked around to make sure that there was, once again, no one around, and pulled herself out. She dashed towards her clothes and, after muttering a quick drying spell, pulled them on as fast as humanly possible. However, in pulling them on, she noticed that she had acquired a slight tan, though her darker skin could possible be due, in part, to the numerous bruises covering her body. Christine did not allow herself to dwell too much on that, for she needed to get up to the manor, and quickly before she was noticed. She made her way inside and crept up the stairs with a momentary grace rivaled only by Lucius and prayed that the boys on her floor were also late sleepers. She tip toed by Lucius' room, only to hear him making his way to his door, then looking ahead she saw Severus just closing his door. Christine forgot all about her momentary grace and her attempt at being silent and bolted into her room just in time for Lucius to leave his own room.

Severus just stared at the blur where, he suspected; Christine had been, dashing into her room. "Lucius, did you just see Christine running into her room?"

"No, Severus, I did not. Perhaps you are loosing your mind, or, perhaps, _someone_ is stealing it."

Severus was furious, the stupid prat, he knew exactly how to push his buttons, and took special joy in doing so. He watch the git gracefully walk down the stairs, his entire person, exuding arrogance.

"How is it he has gotten practically every girl in our year into bed?"

Severus was not aware of the fact that his last comment had been made aloud until it was answered. "It's the hair and the eyes, though mostly the hair. His eyes are as cold as ice, while his hair is enchanting. Platinum blond, always nicely combed, straight, sometimes neatly tied at the base of his neck with an elegant black silk ribbon. What can I say, some girls just go mad."

She stood in the doorway of her room, staring at him, smiling as she spoke, a real genuine smile that positively lit up her face. Severus had begun to unconsciously touch his hair while she had been talking. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his hair.

"Severus, if you ever pull your hair back into a ponytail, I will kill you. Your hair is absolutely perfect just the way it is. Now, if you will please excuse me, I believe that I have a shower waiting for me."

Severus stood there moments after, still shocked as she strode back into her room with a strange new elegance and closed the doors. He fought his hardest to contain a smile. _'She, she likes my hair. She said so! No one has ever said that to me before. And she smiled, she actually smiled. I have never seen a smile like that before, so pure, so joyful. What has gotten into her? What happened to her last night?'_

Severus came back to his senses when he remembered that he was still standing outside her door, just standing. He quickly regained his composure and made his way to the dining hall, eager to get some breakfast. He did not remember when he had ever been so hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

Christine didn't know what exactly had come over here. She had actually smiled at, and then complimented Severus Snape! She had only complimented one or two people before in her life, and that was only due to there potions ability. But no, she had complimented him on his hair! And she had smiled at him, a very happy, a very bright, and a very joyful smile. She didn't even know she could smile like that. She turned her attention back to her shower, letting the water dance over her skin. She was reluctant to get out, but she had used up all of the hot water and the shower now felt as though a ghost was haunting it. She stepped out and got dressed, wanting, for some odd reason, to look a wee bit nicer than usual. She got dressed and walked down to breakfast, thankful to hear that the twins and Fredrick were spending the day in Knockturn alley and Maxine and Ashley were spending the rest of the day at some friend's house. It would only be Lucius, Severus, and Her for the rest of the day.

_'Thank God! Who knows, maybe the twins will find another house to stay at during the holidays.'_

She had put a plate together of egg's and ham and cinnamon toast but just moved it around the plate, lost in thought. The two boys did notice however, but choose not to say anything, seeing as how they had no idea how she would react. Her behavior that day had proven to be less than normal, and them being of the male species, immediately chalked it up to be nothing more than an odd side effect of PMS and so decided to venture no further into the subject. Christine however, noticed none of the looks she was earning, still deep in thought about the events this morning. What had caused her to act like that? Her mind kept reverting to her swim the previous night. Perhaps that was it; perhaps she was still so overjoyed that she was able to swim for that long that it had simply carried over to her conversation with Severus.

_'Yes, that is the only logical explanation.'_

_'Why does the explanation have to be logical? Not everything the heart does can be explained by the mind'_

_'Oh goodness me! Who are you and what are you doing in your head?'_

_'I **am** your mind. I just haven't been able to come out very much; I'm your heart in a way.'_

_'Oh great, i've lost it, i've completely lost it!_

She pulled out of her thoughts and put a few bites of egg in her mouth then got up to go read when she realized that her book was still outside. She shot up and bolted out of the room, running toward the lake, praying to God her book was ok.

Severus and Lucius stared at each other, with the same look of utter confusion written on their faces, just after Christine had unceremoniously bolted out of the room, mumbling something about a book. Lucius was the first to get back to his breakfast.

"Seems that girl has finally lost it."

"Yes, she is exhibiting odd behavior this morning. But I dare say you fancy her no less?"

"Of course, she has always been an odd one. So I fancy her no less."

Severus took a swig of orange juice and scoffed. "I find it hard to believe that you fancy anything on that girl, with the exception of what she keeps covered up."

"Well then, it seems you posses even less intelligence and wit than what people give you credit for. I intend to marry that girl, not that she would have much of a choice, and I _am,_ after all, the only available suitor."

Anger flashed in Severus eyes, "You would do well to quell your arrogance Lucius. She would rather die shamed and scorned as an old maid than marry you, and you know it. You like your women dim witted and quiet, qualities she does not possess."

Lucius' trademark Malfoy smirk inched its way onto his face as he cut up his ham and egg sandwich.

"She will be when I am finished with her."

Severus' eyes blazed in anger, how could Lucius be so arrogant? Severus tried to calm himself; Lucius was aiming to get a rise out of him, which he would not do. It had always been best to keep things strictly verbal with Lucius. When Severus spoke, his voice was filled with malice and conviction.

"If you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, know that I will kill you without a second thought. You will not turn her into a mindless trophy for your own sick pleasure when she has the potential to be great!"

"Why Severus, is that jealousy I hear?"

"What are you getting at Lucius?"

"You fancy her, amazing, I never thought I would live to see the day."

"You might not Lucius; I do not fancy her in the least bit."

"Pity, it would have been nice to have some competition."

Lucius got up and began to make his way out of the room.

"I feel like a walk by the lake, see you later Severus."

Severus watched as Lucius walked out of the room, the smirk still playing on his lips. _'I hope she pushes him in.'_

Severus finished his breakfast in a welcome silence. His head was teaming with new thoughts. What Lucius said had completely taken him by surprise. He had never thought that he might fancy her, he had, in truth, never thought of her as an option before. Maybe he did fancy her; it would explain why he felt the need to protect her constantly.

_'Damn it! Lucius got to my head, stupid git. I do not fancy Christine Stebbins; I just don't want the last pure girl in our house to be added to his list of conquests.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Christine found her book, just as it had been left, no tears, no marks, no water damage, it was still in perfect condition. She looked around and decided that the lake was a wonderful place to sit and read, the water was making quiet rippling sounds, the occasional duck would pass by for a quick drink, and there was a nice cozy tree that she could lean up against. She opened her book and began to read, she entered the world of Hobbits and Goblins. Christine, like many people, liked to put herself into the books, as if she was the main character. Now she was about to do battle with three, big, nasty spiders she was pulled out the world in her head. For Christine, battling spiders in her head was scary enough, but when someone did so much as breathe wrong, she flipped out. This poor soul had made the mistake of touching her shoulder, she let out a blood curdling scream, grabbed the person by the arm, and hurtled them over her head, consequently throwing them into the lake. It took her a second to realize what exactly she had done; she had thrown someone into a lake! It was either Severus or Lucius, both were wizards, and neither knew how to swim. They were drowning. She ran and jumped in the lake, and swam as fast as she could toward the thrashing body. She grabbed their waist and dragged them over to the edge and hoisted them up onto the ground, and then she pulled herself up too.

"That was an extremely stupid thing to do."

"I know that NOW"

"You should have known that before, everyone knows not to touch me when I'm enthralled by a book!"

Lucius sat himself up, gasping for air, he was quite a sight. His robes were soaked to the bone, ruined no doubt, and his hair was a mess, a bit of seaweed in it.

"How did you do that?"

She was a bit confused by his question and it showed on her face, "Do what?"

"You know, save me."

"I swam."

He still looked somewhat confused, "But how? Who taught you?"

"No one did, I just know. It's somewhat of a second nature. Now I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone in my family about that, I was forbidden from swimming when I was little and I would be in deep trouble if they knew, even if it was to save your life."

"Fine."

"What were you doing down here anyway?"

He looked down at the grass, she could have sworn she saw the slightest bit of blush creep onto his cheeks, "Just checking on you, making sure your still not upset about yesterday."

"I'm fine Lucius, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but sometimes even big girls need to talk."

She looked at him like he was insane, "Lucius, your the Slytherin Prince, why on earth would you want to listen to another person, except of course for your own personal benefit."

"Christine, you need to learn that the outside does not always match the inside. I think that if you truly got to know me, you wouldn't think me to be such a cold, hard, bastard."

"Hard to believe you have a heart after using all the girls in our year for sex."

He stared at her in disbelief, "You don't really believe that do you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

He looked back down at the ground, "Because it's not true."

"What are you talking about?"

He looked back up at her, "Would you like to what really happened?"

"As long as you don't share intimate details, then yes, I would like to know."

He once again became interested in the grass, "Well, it all started third year, when I was dating Narcissa Black. We had been going out for a long time and we were pretty serious, our parents were discussing an early engagement. Well, one night, we were taking a walk around the grounds, star gazing and such. Well we started to kiss and such and she wanted to get farther than allowed so I stopper her, part because we were out in the open, and part because she wouldn't be able to marry respectably if she wasn't, well, pure. She got angry because she thought that I was inadvertently saying that I didn't want to marry her and had no intention to. So she went back to her friends saying that I tried to have sex with her and that I was a man whore who has screwed every half blood and muggle born in Hogwarts, and well, you know how girls are, the rumor spread from there."

"I remember that. She bolted into the room sobbing, screaming about how horrible you were, using an array of very colorful vocabulary no less, I didn't completely believe her though, and you really seemed to care for her. Besides, once her friends promised to tell everyone what a man whore you were, she shut up and was back to her regular peppy self, God, Sometimes I wonder how she got put into Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff."

He seemed to smirk a bit, obviously remembering something. "She was close to being put there. She told me that she had to beg the sorting hat to put her in slytherin, barley made it too, that's why it took so long for her to be sorted. I guess she just didn't want to be the disgrace of her family like her cousin."

Christine laughed, "Thats Great! I always hated her. Narcissa, a Hufflepuff, how wonderful would that have been?"

Lucius' smile grew, "You don't seem to like her very much."

She snorted, "You're a quick one. And no, I never liked her. Actually, I never liked any of the girls in my year for that matter. All they care about is finding a rich pureblood to marry, or who is wearing what, or who is dating who. Try talking to them about a book and its like talking to an orange, though I believe an orange has a higher IQ than all of the girls in my dorm combined."

Lucius couldn't contain his laughter and let out a bit of a chuckle, "Christine, sometimes I wonder about you."

"Wonder about what?"

"How you were not put into ravenclaw. All I ever see you do is read or practice potions."

"Then I guess you don't pay very much attention to me then eh? The truth is, the hat considered Ravenclaw, but then he said that there was something in me that compelled him to put me in slytherin, that I was sort of meant for this house. It was quite odd really, but I was glad to be put there, it was the only time my father, well, never mind, you wouldn't care."

He looked at her, "No, please, tell me, I want to know."

She all of a sudden became very interested in the grass, "Well, it was just the only time he ever said he was proud of me. He actually acknowledged the fact that I was his daughter with pride. That was the best day of my life, without a question."

The two of them sat in silence for a bit, Christine was enthralled by the lake, watching the fish pop up occasionally, watching the wind ripple over it, making it look like silk. She was about to get up and put her feet in when she felt someone coming up behind her.

"Good Afternoon Severus."

She smiled; he must have taken him by surprise because he had stopped walking. When he spoke, he sounded shocked. "How do you do that?"

"I felt someone walking behind me, and seeing as how Lucius is right here and everyone else is gone, it was just a simple process of elimination."

She stood up and stretched herself out, dusting off the grass and dirt from her clothes and walked over to Severus.

"So, is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, the school letters just came in. We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

_"Oh Lovely_ will everyone else be coming too?"

"No, I just received an own from Fredrick too, Him, Alex and Jordan are staying at one of their friends apartments for a week. They will be back, though, two days before we leave."

Christine was shocked, a whole week without Jordan breathing down her neck or Alex apologizing for everything. For the first time in her life, she was going to spend more than a few hours away from her family! Joy filled her and it was all she could do to keep from screaming. She did, however, smile as big as she could and gave Severus one of those running hugs. She jumped on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Severus had to take a step back to steady him. He had never been hugged before, especially like this. He didn't know what to do, but figured he should hug her back. He slid his arms around her waist and squeezed the slightest bit. She was laughing in his ear and some of her hair had fallen from her face. He could smell her and he thought she smelled wonderful, just a light mix of pear and strawberries. He felt her jump off of him and he was a bit reluctant to let go put pulled his arms away before anyone began to suspect anything.

Christine was shocked that she had done that. She hadn't intended to. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she became very interested in her feet. She quickly walked back over to the tree, grabbed her book, and made her way past a very shocked Severus and into the Manor. She ran upstairs to her room and carefully put her book back onto her desk. That book was one of her most prized possessions, along with all of her other muggle things. She walked over to her trunk and searched for her money box. She would need to know how much she had if she was going to go shopping tomorrow. She counted out 500 Galleons and 500 Pounds, "Perfect", she had more than enough money to last her until next year. She carefully put the box back into her trunk. She looked back up at the clock and heard her stomach grumble, it was time for dinner.

She made her way down the steps and into the dining room. Severus and Lucius looked deep in conversation so she just slipped into her place and started cutting up her chicken. The house elves must have read her mind; this was her absolute favorite thing in the world. There was pepper chicken, mashed potatoes with a pool of creamed corn in the center, and a salad. Christine was so enthralled by her meal that she didn't notice the Boys had stopped talking and were simply glaring at each other. She looked up from her plate a moment and saw them. Shaking her head she got up from the table and headed towards the library. Every time she walked inside she got goose bumps. Christine's favorite part about Snape Manor was their vast array of every book imaginable. She walked over and grabbed a potion book, took a cozy seat near the fire and began to read. Her eyes began to feel heavy but she was too tired to move so she simply fell asleep on the chair, drifting off into her dreams.

* * *

**_Well, three chapters in one day, i think that deserves a few reviews eh?_**


	9. Chapter 9

Christine felt a light nudge on her shoulder; someone was trying to wake her up, and obviously doing a poor job of it. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting the light to blind her at first, but there was no light, at least nothing harsh. She opened her eyes all the way and saw that she was still in the library. She moved her eyes to where the hand must have come from and saw Severus standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I have been looking for you for over an hour. I wanted to let you know that we will be leaving for Diagon Alley in less than an hour, so it might be a good idea for you to, well, freshen up a bit. Oh, and it looks like you might need this."

He handed her a bottle, filled with a blue green liquid. She was about to ask him about it when she remembered, it was a potion for her bruises and cuts. She said a quick thank you and stood up a bit too quickly. She had fallen asleep on that chair, so her body was incredibly stiff. After a quick stretch she left the room, trying to make it to her own without seeing Lucius on the way. She hurried up the stairs, and after looking down both sides of the hall, dashed to her room. She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She hated taking quick ones, it seemed as though you just couldn't enjoy them as much. She did, however, get out in record time and after wrapping herself up in a towel, put on the potion, watching as the marks slowly disappeared as if they were never there.

_'Now if only I had something that could really make them disappear for good.'_

She got dressed and muttered a quick drying spell on her hair. She then ran over to her trunk and took out her purse which she had filled with money the day before. She then walked down the stairs and into the living room, where she expected to find Severus and Lucius; however, the latter was missing from the picture. She looked at Severus in question.

"Lucius went early to meet up with some school friends."

Christine looked at him, "Well that's wonderful!"

Severus wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not, she did look happy about him not being there, but why?

"And why, exactly, is that wonderful?"

"Well, because now I won't have to figure out a way to ditch him."

Severus was about to open his mouth again, but she stopped him. "And now, I assume why I would want to ditch him, and I will show you, that is if you are a good boy. Now how about we hurry up? I want to miss the rush at Flourish and Blotts!"

Without another word, the two stepped into the fireplace. Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot and threw it down, yelling the words, "Diagon Alley" in the process. After a very uncomfortable moment or two, they arrived in the alley. They both were absolutely covered in dust, so Christine, being the quick witted one, took out her wand and muttered a quick cleaning charm.

"How you use magic without the ministry catching you, I will never know."

"Ah Severus, that you might find out in time, perhaps today, if your a good boy."

The two walked around Diagon Alley, getting all of there school supplies. They did, however, save the Apothecary and Flourish and Blotts for last, as they wanted to spend extra time there. They walked into the Apothecary, the sweet smell of potion ingredients quickly filling there senses. They first got what they would need for school potions class, then went on to purchase items that they would need for their own potion making. The two spent 45 minutes just walking around, getting the best quality ingredients, then finally left the store. Next they went to Flourish and Blotts. They walked in and thankfully, it was relatively empty. They purchased their school things and then immediately walked towards the potions section. The two spent an hour there, picking up books, talking about which ones were best, comparing authors then finally made their final purchases and left the store.

"So _now_ are you trying to show me?"

Christine looked over him for a moment then nodded her head, "Yes, I think I will. You have been such a _good boy_"

Severus looked slightly offended at her wording, "I am not a dog."

Christine just smiled at him, "Yes Severus, I am quite aware of the fact that you are not a dog. Now, what are you wearing under your robes?"

Severus looked at her like she was a mad woman, "What? Why?"

"Just answer me, what are you wearing? Pants, shirt, fluffy pink bunny outfit?"

He glared at her, "I'm wearing pants and a shirt. But why-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Christine grabbed his arm and ran down the street. She was in a sprint, Severus was hardly able to keep up, but was very thankful for the first time in his life, that he had long legs so that he could keep up with her. They finally stopped in front of a brick wall.

_'Ok, now she has finally lost it.'_

Before he could protest, she brought out her wand and tapped a few random bricks. Severus just stared in awe as the bricks began to move, and eventually, made an archway into some sort of Pub.

"Welcome Severus, to the Leaky Cauldron."

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Oh no, not this, just come here."

She pushed him towards the bathrooms and told him to take off his robes. She did the same, and once they were off, she shrunk them and proceeded to put them into her pocket. She led him out of the bathrooms once again and they headed for the door. Christine grabbed his hand and they left out the front door, into muggle London. Severus stood there for a moment and took everything in. He turned to look at Christine; her smile was as broad as ever. Severus really enjoyed her smile. It had only been a couple of days ago when he had seen her truly smile, and it had made her face absolutely glow. Christine, like most other Slytherens, kept up a constant guarded face, hardly let any emotion show. He hadn't realized that he had been starring until Christine cleared her throat. He mentally berated himself for staring at her like that; completely unaware that he had been doing it.

_'How is it that she can make me do that?_

He felt her hand, once again, wrap around his own and pulling him toward some unknown destination. After about five or so minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a shop. They stood at the door and Christine told him to go through the door. Severus hesitantly walked up and opened the door, a far of bell tinkling, alerting the store owner that they had yet another customer. He moved to allow Christine to enter.

_'This is what she wanted to show me? Its nothing but a normal book store, a somewhat shabby one at that.'_

Severus, however, was completely shocked as, upon closer inspection, the books turned out to be muggle! He shot a look of confusion at Christine, which she returned with a knowing smile. She grabbed his hand once again and took him to a secluded corner where she was sure they would not be heard.

"Christine, did you know that this was a muggle bookstore?"

"Yes Severus, in fact, it's my favorite book shop anywhere, muggle or wizard."

"But how did you find this shop?"

"That, I will have to save for later, long story. I'm sorry if you're a bit awkward here, but this is my last chance to come before school starts, and I figured, you being an avid reader also, that you might enjoy it. I know you don't have muggle money, but I do. Just look around, get anything you want. But we only have an hour here, so I have to hurry. Have fun."

With that she walked off, knowing exactly where she wanted to go. Severus just stood there, not knowing what to do. This was a muggle bookstore after all; he would be in so much trouble if his family knew about this. However, he decided to look around and try and find something. As it was, Severus was in the Occult section and a book on witchcraft quickly piqued his interest. He thumbed through it and found it to be quite comical.

_'The things that muggles come up with, honestly!'_

Severus walked around bit longer, picking up a couple books along the way, mostly science and history books; those were two of his favorite subjects in school so he decided to see what muggles had to say on the subject. After an hour, he caught up with Christine, her arms absolutely filled with books. With a smile plastered on her face, she turned to Severus.

"Well, I seem about done, did you find anything?"

He nodded to the couple of books in his hands and she allowed a small smile. "Well, looks like the hour is almost up, ill take these and check them out. Be right back."

She grabbed the books from her head and trudged over to where a lady was standing by a strange looking machine. He watched as she scanned the back of the books with a red light and as Christine handed her what looked to be some sort of paper. Then the strange machine made a noise and part of it popped out. The lady at the register handed Christine some paper and a couple coins, then put the books in two bags.

_'Ill never understand muggles._

Christine walked back over to him, a smile still plastered on her face. "So, feel like going to lunch then?"

Severus nodded in reply as they made there way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They grabbed their robes and put them back on, and then Severus made back towards Diagon Alley.

Christine looked at him oddly, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Back to Diagon Alley, I thought you said you wanted lunch."

"I do, but why not just eat here?"

He looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted antlers and begun mooing like a cow. "Don't look at me like that. This place is as good as any, honestly Severus, learn to live a little. Maybe if you brought you nose out of the air, then you see that there are things besides high priced restaurants and manors."

He glared back at her, as if trying to burn a hole in her skull. She simply glared back, finally, after about ten minutes; Christine broke the silence, her glare still in place. "Severus, I'm hungry, I'm angry, and I'm on PMS. If you don't stop glaring now, I won't be responsible for my actions, and I don't think you would enjoy living as a eunuch for the rest of your life."

Severus paled slightly and moved slightly, as if unintentionally trying to protect his groin. He glared a moment later, then walked over to a table and hesitantly sat himself down. Christine moved toward the table and sat on the opposite side, looking as happy as ever. She grabbed her menu which had appeared upon sitting down and looked through it.

"Boys will never cease to amuse me. One slight mention of PMS or causing harm to their groin and they fold like a napkin." She could feel Severus glaring at her again, his eyes burning her skin, "I'll have the Fish and Chips with a glass of Pumpkin Juice please."

In a flash, her menu disappeared and her food sat where her menu had been moments before. She grabbed a bottle of ketchup and began to drizzle it over her food. She could still feel Severus' gaze on her as he ordered chicken something. She simply ate her food, doing her best to ignore him. If he was going to be all pouty and snotty, then that was his problem, not hers.

She was avoiding his gaze, he knew it. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, trying to eat her food. Severus grabbed a bit of his and ate it slowly, hardly taking his eyes off of her. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable, but he also enjoyed just watching her. There was a question still, plaguing his mind from earlier.

"So, tell me, how exactly did you know about that bookstore?"

She looked up in surprise, not at his question, but at the fact that he had spoken. She watched as he lowered his gaze back to his food. "Well, about three years ago, I was doing some research for school when I came across this one book. I had never seen it before and had no idea why it was in the library. The author, J.R.R. Tolkien was a muggle writer, I later found out, but seeing as how I had never heard of him before, I checked out the book. Once I started to read it, I began to get a little more interested. Growing up I had been taught that all muggle things were trash and not worth our time, so, I figured that muggle literature had to be terrible garbage as well. Turns out I was wrong, while the book was very far fetched, even for wizarding standards; I found it to be very entertaining. I looked all around the library for another muggle book but I couldn't find one, so I stone some Ravenclaw's Muggle Studies book. I read it and it turns out muggles are quite interesting. I then remembered reading somewhere about how there was a way to get to Muggle London from the Leaky Cauldron and all you had to do was poke certain stones with your wand. So, one day, on break I decided to check it out. I had warned my brothers before hand that I wanted to have a day of research in my library and that I shouldn't be disturbed because it was that time of the month and they would loose their ability to reproduce."

"You like to do that don't you?"

"It's one of the perks of being a girl. You get to threaten the opposite sex with castration and female problems. But anyway, I flooed to Diagon Alley, walked to the Leaky Cauldron and walked out the front door out into muggle London. It took a bit for me to figure out where to go, I had exchanged a few galleons for some muggle money so I bought myself a map of the city and memorized the store name that was next to the Leaky Cauldron, seeing as how that probably wouldn't be on a muggle map. I walked around a bit until I found that bookstore, I went in and the rest is history."

"Well, that brings up another question. How did you use your wand? Wouldn't you get caught? Haven't you got caught? God knows you've used magic enough this past couple weeks alone to get your wand broken."

"Well that's simple enough to answer. I have two wands. One registered that I use for school, and one unregistered and untraceable one, that I use during the summer. My brother's gave me their old one summer of second year."

Severus looked back at his plate and began to eat again. Christine was quite the interesting witch, never ceased to amuse or surprise. A few minutes later, the two had finished. They both paid for their meals and made their way back into Diagon Alley and back to the Manor, though not before running into an old friend.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoy :) Again, please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, well well, if it isnt my favorite roomate!"

Christine glared, this certainly wasent a good end to her day. "Hello Narcissa."

"Aw, not in a good mood _Chrissy?_ Mad that I interrupted your date with Snape?"

She tried to grab Severus and move away from her but it was no use, Narcissa was bound and determined to have some some of the 'fun' that she had been missing out on during the summer."Im not on a date with Severus, but hold on, is that jealousy i hear _Cissa?_ Mad that i got to him first? Or are you just angry because Lucius wants to marry me instead of you?"

Narcissa turned red and Christine could almost see the fire flashing in her eyes. "Me, jealous, of _that_ oh come on Chrissy you must insane. Im a Black, and Blacks dont want Snapes. Besides, Lucius dosent want to marry you, he wants a piece of your ass and once he gets that, hes going to come crawling back to me and you know it."

"Cissa, all that bleach that you put on your hair must have finally gotten to your brain. Lucius is _never_ coming back to you and you know it. He dosent take whores that have been passed around from person to person. Besides, that boy is never going to get a piece of my ass, god knows where that boy has been."

She brushed past Narcissa, still dragging Severus, and hit her in the shoulder when she heard that increadibly annoying voice giggling behind her, "Oh god Chrissy, youre the worst liar, you know you want him, i can see it in your eyes. Your probly just using Snape as a nice little fuck because Lucius wont have you. Like you said, Lucius dosent like girls that have been worn out."

Christine spun around, letting go of Severus and drew her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_Christine smiled as she watched Narcissa go rigged and fall to the ground, eyes blaizing. "Lets get a couple things straight, _Cissa_, 1. My name is not _Chrissy_ its Christine. 2. I in NO way, fancy Lucius Malfoy, biggest git in Hogwarts. 3. The reson hes not sleeping with me, is because i wouldent volentarialy touch that mans naked body with a 30 foot pole. Now, if you please, i belive Severus and I have better things to do." She faked a smile and friendly wave and the walked back to the floo.

Severus hadn't spoken a word during the entire way home, which Christine found to be somewhat odd. However, once home, she grabbed her bags and walked back up to her room. She was not in the best of moods, she slammed her door, possibly knocking some screws loose, and threw the bags on her bed.

_'God i hate that girl! She didnt even talk to me for a minute and she has me fuming. _

She didn't know what to do, she had to let her anger out somehow or else she would take her temper out on some poor soul, which was never good. She grabbed her wand and put up a couple wards on her door, so no one could get in and then congured up a muggle punching bag. She had read about it once and thought she might as well give it a try. She put on the gloves and began to hit it, picturing the one and only Narcissa as the bag.

After watching Christine run up the stairs, flames practicly coming out of her ears, he slowly trudged his way toward his room. Once there he grabbed his newest potions book from the bag and walked outside to the gardens to read. The sky outside was turning dark and an unusually fast rate, the wind was starting to blow and it looked as though a tempest was on its way, though as soon as it had come, it had left. Within no more than five minutes, everything had turned back to normal. Severus just shook his head and went back to his tree. _'I must be going insane.'_

Lucius flooed back to the manor just before it looked like a storm would hit. His trip to Diagon Alley had been less than entertaning. Though, what else can one say about an afternoon with Crabble and Goyle, espically when Narcissa Black insists on being a stalker? She had come up to him a number of times through out the day, shooting glares in his direction and flirting with any male trying to see if Lucius would become jealous.

_'When will that girl learn?_

Lucius made his way up the stairs and started towards his room when he heard a strange noise coming from Christine's room. He walked over and opened her door and saw her banging on some sort of, well, thing. She had strange gloves on and seemed oblivious to Lucius being there. He tried to walk into her room but was stopped, apparently she had put up a ward of some sort. He cleared his throat to try and get her attention, and when that didnt work he called her name. She looked up for a moment, grabbed her wand and lowered the ward then made the, _thing_ dissapear.

She looked up at him, red faced and out of breath. "Is there something that you wanted Lucius?"

He looked up at her and tried to ignore the strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail that he so despratly wanted to tuck behind her ear. "I heard a strange noise coming from your room and i wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Oh yeah, im just peachy Lucius."

He watched as she started to pace around the room, he walked in and sat on the edge of her bed, watching her. "You know, you can talk to me if something is bothering you."

"How are you so sure that you would even care?"

"Well, i care about you so naturally, i would care about what is bothering you. Just tell me."

He saw her looking at him, as if trying to see if he was lying. "Well, if you really _care_ so much, then just go ask your old whore, though i assume shes still lying in the street at the moment."

Lucius was confused, who the heck was she talking about? Who was lying in the middle of the alley? "Christine, i have no idea what you are talking about."

He watched as she grabbed her wand and congured that thing yet again and started to hit it. "You know exactly who im talking about Lucius. Your little whore, Narcissa."

Lucius began to get a little bit worried. He knew that Christine and Narcissa did not get along. He also knew that Narcissa was jealous of Christine because he had been after her for a while.

_'Oh god, what did Narcissa do? Ive never seen Christine this angry before. Wait, what did **Christine** do to Narcissa?'_

"Um, Christine, what did you mean when you said she was lying in the street?"

Christine stopped punching the bag for a moment and looked at him, a develish grin spreading over her face. "Well, she _is_ petrified at the moment, so i doubt unless someone has helped her, that she would be anywhere else at the moment."

Lucius tried to keep his emotions in check, though it was hard. Christine had actualy petrified Narcissa! And she was fine with just leaving her there, for anyone to find. "Christine, what exactly did Narcissa do to make you petrify her?"

Christine simply looked at him,"She wouldent leave me alone." She sighed and waved her wand again, making the bag dissapear. "Look Lucuis, if you care about what happens to her _so_ much, then why dont you go fix her up. Now if you dont mind, i have a few things to do and i would appreaciate it if you would leave."

Without another word Lucius got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. He needed to think a minute, he had two choices at the moment. A. He could go and help Narcissa even though she might be fine, or B. He could stay here and forget that she was there. After thinking a moment, he decided that he would choose the latter and made his way into his room to make an attempt at the homework that was due in mere days.

The next few days passed by in a blur. Christine was still irritated about her little run in with Narcissa so she tried to stay away from the boys as best she could, not wanting to do or say something that she could possibly regret, espically now that her brothers were back. Their return had not been a pleasent one, though Christine had been smart enough to avoid any sort of confrintation with the two, even Alex looked ready to kill someone. No, she had stayed in her room reading her new muggle books and only coming out for meals. Even Severus had been wise enough to stay distant from her, she was sure that if he had so much as spoken to her, that her brothers would have snapped his neck in a second, accusing him of taking advantage of there _precious little sister_ while they had been away. Thankfuly, Christine would be returning to Hogwarts tommorrow, in just a few short hours she would be on her way to the one place where she thought she was safe, her one safe haven. She looked up at the top of her bed and sighed. Tommorrow, she would have to face the wrath of Narcissa and her cronies.

_**Sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling, word ain't working to well today, I'll fix it later I PROMISE but I thought I should update. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Christine woke up with a start. It was thundering outside, she could hear the rain pelting the glass and the crackling of the thunder. Although it wasn't always the most pleasant way to wake up in the morning, it was the way Christine preferred. She was odd in that way, she much more enjoyed rainy days to sunny days. She stifled a cry of joy when she remembered what today was. She slung her legs over the bed and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel and potion bottle on the way.

She stepped into the shower, grateful that she had woken up early, as she now had time to relax and enjoy the water. She could still hear the rain pounding on the roof, creating its own little symphony. Finally, Christine felt the water go from lukewarm to icy cold and she stepped out. She wrapped herself in a towel and looked in the mirror. Her bruises were almost gone and her scars were slowly disappearing too. Soon enough she wouldn't have to put this potion on every morning. She slowly got ready for the day and finished packing her trunk. She looked up at the clock and hurried down to breakfast, where she was greeted by five sour faced boys's barley picking at their meal.

Alex glared at her, "Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"Why are you not?"

He snorted and took a bite of sausage, "Oh, well, see, I go to get in the shower this morning, expecting to have some nice warm water, but once I get in there, its ice cold, turns out _someone_ used up all the hot water."

Christine tried to hide a smirk and took a sip of her orange juice. All the boys were absolutely glaring at her. Seems they enjoy a nice warm shower just as much as she does. "What? Its not my fault there wasn't enough hot water to go around!"

"How long were you in there exactly?"

Christine blushed and tried not to look them in the face, "Only about two hours."

**"Two hours!** I'm amazed you're not a shriveled prune!"

Christine ignored their comments and finished eating her breakfast then ran back upstairs to make sure everything was in order. The rain had stopped and it was time to leave for Kings Cross, the five of them pulled their trunks along to outside the manor gates when Alex, Jordan, and Frederick grabbed a hold of Lucius, Severus and herself and apparated to the station.

The second they arrived, Alex, Fred, and Jordan left to go meet up with their friends along with Lucius, leaving Christine and Severus alone. Shrugging and exchanging a knowing look, the two boarded the train and found an empty compartment near the back of the train. Christine had barley sat down when she looked up and saw Severus had already opened a book and begun reading. Sighing inwardly she grabbed her newest book, **_The Lord of the Rings_** and settled into her own seat, awaiting the familiar lurch that would signal their departure from the station.

The train was almost to Hogwarts so Christine got up to go and change into her robes. After telling Severus where she was going, she opened the door and made her way to the bathrooms, trying her best not to be noticed along the way, the last thing she needed was a confrontation. Thankfully the bathroom was just two compartments away, one was full of scared looking first years while the other one, which was of course the last on the train, was occupied by the self proclaimed Marauders.

_'Let's see, there's Remus, James and Sirius, but where's Peter?_

Just as the thought had passed though her mind, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a terrified looking Peter standing beside her.

"U-um, Christine, do you t-think you could maybe, um, m-move o-over so I can g-get to my com-compartment?"

She looked at him a moment and stepped to the side, "Sure Peter, tell Sirius hello for me."

She walked by him and into the bathrooms. It only took a few moments to get her uniform on; Christine wasn't one to doddle around the mirror, getting all fussed about her hair or make up. She quietly left the bathroom and started to make her way back to her compartment. However, things were not exactly as she had left them. It seems that in the miniscule time that she had been gone, Severus and the Marauders, minus Peter, were in the middle of a little skirmish. Currently, Severus was currently pouring salt into an open wound by taunting Sirius about his current home life. Sirius looked like he was about to burst when Christine decided to step in between the two.

"Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you boys would settle down and stop yelling. _Some_ of us would like to catch up on some reading, now if you would _please_ excuse me."

She pushed her way to her seat, somewhat pleased at the expression on the boy's faces.

_'Well, serves them right, expecting me to just take their bickering like that.'_

They began to walk outside while Severus simply sat back down and picked his book back up and began reading once again. Christine sighed and turned back to her own book. She could feel sleep trying to overtake her as her eye lids grew heavier and heavier as she tried to read that one sentence in her book. She finally gave in and let the sweet sleep overtake her.

Severus watched as Christine drifted off to sleep. He still couldn't believe she had just waltzed in there and broken up what was about to be a hexing competition, and to his complete and utter surprise, Black and his _friends_ actually left! They had never listened to any of the other Slytherens so for them to actually pay attention to Christine was insane, but then he had thought that he had actually seen a flicker of guilt in their eyes, **Guilt!** Of all things! He shook his head and turned his head to the window, watching the landscape pass by in an array of beautiful colors. The trees were just beginning to show sign's of the upcoming fall, the lush green leaves were lightly tinted with yellow's and orange's which added to their elegance. He saw the familiar surroundings and knew that they would be passing into Hogsmead soon and they would have to get off the train. He waited until he felt the familiar slow stop of the train, then gently moved over to the sleeping girl and nudged her shoulder ever so slightly and watched as her eyes flickered open, sleep still clouding her eyes.

"We have arrived, get your stuff."

Christine was sure she had felt his warm gaze upon her just before she had woken up, his hand had gently nudged her shoulder, as if she was some porcelain doll that could break at any moment. When she heard that they had indeed arrived, she grabbed her things and made her way off the train, Severus a few feet behind her. She held her breath.

_'God knows what will happen this year, I just hope I make it out alive.'_

* * *

**_Please Review! It would mean the WORLD to me!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Christine did her best to slip into the great mass of people unnoticed, however she didn't succeed. Within moments, Lucius was by her side, placing his hand on the small of her back, as to guide her into the Great Hall.

Christine tried to pull away from him, but to no avail. "Lucius, why is your hand on my back?"

He looked forward and smirked, "I'm trying to avoid Narcissa, and she won't leave me alone, let's just say I owe you one."

She sighed and played along, completely unaware of Severus glaring at the pair. Lucius led her into the Great Hall and sat her beside him, keeping his arm continually on her leg all through the welcome back speech. Once Dumbledore had finished and the food appeared, Christine shoved his hand off. Lucius looked at her, something like hurt flickering in his eyes.

She stared back at him, "What? No one can see that you have your hand on my leg, besides, I think I'm already in enough trouble with Narcissa as it is, remember, I have to sleep in the same room as her and her little _friends_ tonight."

Lucius trademark smirk crept back onto his face as he turned back to his food, "You know you are always welcome to sleep with me."

She shot him a glare as he continued to cut up his chicken, "Lucius, I wouldn't sleep in the same room as you if it meant that I would have to die by may fly consumption."

He just laughed to himself and Christine went back to her food. Once everyone had cleaned their plates, Lucius grabbed Christine's hand and jerked her up, guiding her to the Slytherin Common Room. Sighing to herself, Christine allowed herself to be led down into the dungeons until they came to a stone serpent. Lucius smiled smugly to himself and said the password, _"Serpensortia."_ She watched as the snake slithered out of the way, as though it were real, to reveal a door.

_'At least the password isn't pure blood anymore that was just getting old.'_

Christine said goodbye to Lucius and walked up to her dorm, eager to get into her nice comfy bed and drift off into sleep. Her hopes were shattered however, for as she neared her dorm, she heard the incessant giggling of Narcissa and her cronies. Christine had to close her eyes and count to ten before she pushed open the door and walked inside. Immediately the giggling stopped. Narcissa glared at Christine, as though she was trying to burn a hole into her head.

Moving to her trunk Christine bent down to get her night clothes, "What do you want Narcissa, I doubt you are trying to burn a hole in my head, though you could try, I doubt you could, your not as powerful as you think you are."

Narcissa fumed, the wheels in her head were turning, obviously trying to find an insult to throw at Christine, however she was not quick enough, "Don't hurt yourself by thinking to hard _cissa_ your not as smart as you think you are either."

Narcissa scoffed, "Wow Christine, I thought you would be in a better mood now. I mean, from the looks of it Lucius finally got into your pants. But aren't people normally in _better_ moods after getting laid?"

Christine got up and moved to leave the room, night clothes in hand, "Do you honestly think that Lucius would still be hanging around me if he had already gotten into my pants? He would have been long gone by now, I mean come on Narcissa, you of all people should know that."

She left the room with a triumphant smile on her face; she could almost hear Narcissa's ears steaming. She walked to the bathroom, one hand holding her clothes, one hand gripping her wand. She changed without any confrontations but was wary of going back. Sure Narcissa wasn't the wittiest of witches, but Christine _had_ been gone for about ten minutes, giving Narcissa enough time to rack that tiny little brain of hers and come up with some sort of payback for Christine's comment.

To Christine's surprise, there was no one in the dorm when she returned. Sighing in relief, she crossed to her trunk and placed her clothes back inside, and warded it from anyone who might try and go through it. She climbed into her bed and put protective charms around it too. To say the least, Christine didn't trust her roommates in the least bit. After all the wards had been put up, she put her wand under her pillow and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Morning came to quick for Christine. She grabbed her wand and lowered the wards, thankful to see that her roommates were still sleeping.

_'This could be fun'_

Christine quickly grabbed up her things and made for the bathroom, she quickly got herself ready for the day and returned to her dorm. After safely putting her stuff back into the trunk and making sure that her roommates were indeed asleep, she cast a silencing charm on the room. She crept over to the door and walked out, leaving it open a crack, and poked her head into the room. Christine waved her wand and muttered an incantation and upon hearing an incredibly irritating screeching noise, much like nails on a chalkboard, and the screams of her now awake roommates, she shut the door and cast a locking charm. She then strolled down the stairs lazily, her pack on her shoulder.

Lucius was waiting for her when she came down the stairs and she rolled her eyes. "God Lucius, why do you have to use _me_ to ward of Narcissa? She was livid last night, and if weren't for her being a dim witted less than talented witch, then I would have been in deep crap."

He smiled and grabbed her by the waist, "Oh come on Christine, don't act like you don't enjoy acting like my girlfriend."

She pushed him away and walked towards the door, "No actually Lucius, I don't."

She walked towards the Great Hall, eager to get her schedule for the year. She popped in and saw that there were only a few people there. She spotted Severus and made her way over to him.

She sat next to him and began to pour herself some pumpkin juice. "Morning Severus."

He glared at her and returned to buttering his toast, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Christine grabbed a few pieces of toast and some sausage, "Why wouldn't I be, I just annoyed the hell out of my dorm mates and we get our schedules today, of course I'm going to be happy."

Severus mumbled under his breath, "Not to mention the fact that you finally gave into that prat Lucius."

Christine raised her eyebrow at him, "What did you say?"

Severus shook his head, "Nothing."

"Um, ok then." All of a sudden, a dozen owls were flying down from the ceiling, one brown barn owl dropped a letter in Christine's toast, while another similar looking owl, dropped one into Severus' lap. Christine saw the Hogwarts Sign on the letter and ripped it open excitedly, it was their schedules. She looked down at the paper that read,

_**Monday**  
8:05-10am Double Potions  
10:05-11am History of Magic  
11:05-12pm Lunch  
12:05-1pm Defense Against The Dark Arts  
1:05-2pm Ancient Runes  
2:05-3pm Arithmancy  
3:05-5pm Double Transfiguration  
**Tuesday**  
8:05-9am History of Magic  
9:05-11am Double Charms  
11:05-12pm Lunch  
12:05-1pm Care of Magical Creatures  
1:05-2pm Arithmancy  
2:05-3pm Astronomy  
3:05-4pm Herbology  
4:05-5pm Defence Against The Dark Arts  
**Wednesday**  
8:05-10am Double Transfiguration  
10:05-11am Herbology  
11:05-12pm Lunch  
12:05-1pm Ancient Runes  
1:05-3pm Double Potions  
3:05-4 Arithmancy  
4:05-5pm Astronomy  
**Thursday**  
8:05-10am Double Charms  
10:05-11am Herbology  
11:05-12pm Lunch  
12:05-1pm Care of Magical Creatures  
1:05-2pm Astronomy  
2:05-4pm Double Transfiguration  
4:05-5pm History of Magic  
**Friday**  
8:05-9am Ancient Runes  
9:05-10am Defense Against The Dark Arts  
10:05-11am Care of Magical Creatures  
11:05-12pm Lunch  
12:05-2pm Double Charms  
2:05-4pm Double Potions  
4:05-5pm Free Period_

Severus looked at Christine schedule after hearing her let out a happy squeal. "Christine, don't you think that's a bit heavy?"

She looked almost hurt, "Severus, it's not too heavy, I had the same classes last year."

"Yes, but this is O.W.L. year, everything will be harder."

"Oh Severus, ill be fine, don't worry about me. Besides, they would have made me drop potions if I had wanted to drop anything, and there is no way in hell that would happen."

Severus smiled to himself, "Yeah, I can't see you ever dropping that class."

Christine looked back down at her plate and then looked at the big clock in the back of the great hall; it was almost time for first period. She turned to Severus who was studying his own schedule, "Hey Severus, what do you have first?"

He looked at the paper a moment before answering, "Um, Potions."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "Great, lets go, grab your stuff."

The two walked down the dungeons, eager to get to their favorite class early. The two took a table in a back corner of the class and waited in silence for everyone to arrive. Once everyone had arrived, Christine heard the familiar slamming of the door that announced that class was starting and the Potions Mistress had arrived. Christine smiled to herself, _'Well, let the fun begin.'_

* * *

**_jordisonfreak808-I think you find out next chapter how she knows em_**

**_ann-yay, im so glad you enjoy it! Of course I'll continue!_**

**_OBballa08-hey, i'm glad you enjoy it, and i plan on her getting back at them eventually :) The jerks_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Christine stepped out of her last transfiguration class positively beaming. The first day of classes had been amazing, though she had bundles of homework to do. Christine looked at her watch and headed towards the Great Hall, absolutely dieing for food. She walked inside and looked around for a seat, and then she saw Lucius coming over to her, smug expression locked onto his face.

Lucius came up to her and laid a hand on the small of her back, "Good to see you Chris, come on, and sit with me."

She allowed him to guide her over to a seat and let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding when he withdrew his hand to allow her to sit down. Christine looked at her plate and began to load on food. She did her best to ignore Lucius' hand on her knee while she ate, hardly glancing up from her plate and trying not to notice her three roommates glaring at her from down the table.

Christine watched as the three girls stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, trying their best to stifle giggles, _'I wonder what they are up to?'_

She shook her head and turned her attention to Lucius who, at the present time, was regaling her with one of his stories. Suddenly, a brown tawny owl caught her attention as it flew by and dropped a piece of parchment into her lap. She quickly excused herself from the table and walked outside the doors. She quickly unfolded the parchment.

_Chris,  
Hey, I was wondering, feel like joining me and the boys for a little back to school party? I know you more than likely want to start on your potions homework but surely you can postpone that for us right? Anyway, we will see you in the ROR soon, we should be there now. See you soon,  
Love, Padfoot, Prongs, and Mooney.  
P.S. Just so you know, wormtail is busy with something so he wont be joining, that should convince you a bit more eh?_

Christine laughed at the letter and mumbled a quick inciendo and watched as the paper burned. She hurried up to the Room of Requirement and saw the door already there. She walked in and tackled the boys in the biggest bear hug, almost choking them to death.

James laughed and smiled at her, "Well boys, seems like someone has missed us over the summer."

Christine smiled at him and smacked him in the arm, "Well what do you expect? I was stuck at home for half of the summer then the other half I was at Snape Manor with no one but Lucius and Severus to keep me entertained."

James and Sirius shared looks of disgust while Remus merely rolled his eyes, "You had to spend the summer with _Snape?_ Oh God! That must have been hell."

"Well, Actually Padfoot, it wasn't that bad. Severus is actually somewhat nice once you get past the bastard thing, besides, he helped me ward of Lucius most of the time."

Remus shook his head, "I will never understand that boy. Why won't he get the point and stop chasing after you?"

Christine just shrugged her shoulders and moved over to one of the many couches in the room and plopped down on it so she was lying on her stomach, head turned to the boys. "So, where is Peter? I haven't seen the boy since the train, seemed quite odd."

"No idea, ol' Prongsie tried to follow him in the cloak but Peter heard him and got a bit angry."

Christine let out a small chuckle, "I'll never understand why you three keep him around."

Sirius looked at her as if she was insane, "Come on Chris, he's the only one that can reach the kn- OW!"

James, who was sitting next to Sirius on the floor in front of the couch, elbowed Sirius before he spilt the beans. The Marauders still had yet to tell Christine about Remus and how they were Anamagi. Christine just shook it off, deciding against perusing it, knowing full well that when they wanted her to know, they would tell her.

After about twenty more minutes of talking, James and Sirius were arguing about some Quidditch team and Remus made his way over to the couch and picked up Christine's feet, sat down, and replaced them on his lap. "So Chris, how are you? I missed you over the summer."

Christine looked up at him, turning over so that she was lying on her back. She looked up at his face and wondered when he had aged so much, he looked well beyond his years, his very presence exuding maturity and suffering. Remus was her best friend, second only to Sirius who she had known since they were toddlers. Remus was so much like her, he loved to read, loved to study, loved his friends, she could tell him anything. "I missed you too, more than you know. But to tell you the truth, my summer wasn't that bad, at least not once I got to Snape Manor. I mean my brothers were jerks as usual and Lucius was just being Lucius, but Severus was nice, very kind. There is more to him than meets the eye, kind of like you."

Remus looked almost panicked for a moment before Christine calmed him down, "Don't worry Hun, I don't know what your secret it, I know you will tell me when you feel you can, I'm not going to push you."

Remus visibly relaxed, "So, it seems like you had a very interesting summer, though I must say I never thought anyone would ever use the words, kind or nice to describe Snape."

Christine was about to reply when James and Sirius whipped their heads in Christine and Remus' direction, "You think Snape is _what?_"

Christine looked at Remus for a bit of support, knowing she would find little if even that, "He's nice, at least to me, him and I have a lot in common and he really is nice company."

The two boys gaped at her for a moment until James opened his mouth, "But he's a **_Slytherin!_**"

Christine's anger almost got the best of her, "James, in case you haven't noticed, _I_ am a Slytherin too, and proud of it. Not all the people in my house are heartless bastards, maybe one day you will remember that."

Christine stood up and walked out of the room, leaving three guilty looking boys in her wake.


	14. Chapter 14

Christine stormed down into the dungeons, wanting nothing more than to collapse onto her bed, even if that meant hexing a few people along the way.

_'I know Siri didn't mean to say it that way, it's just ugh! I wish he would get past the idea that all Slytherens are scum, **IM** a Slytherin for goodness sake! He knows I'm not like that. OY!_

She finally made it to the common room entrance and mumbled the password. The snake quickly moved out of her way, as though sensing her mood. She quickly stormed through the common room, oblivious to the looks she was receiving and marched up to her room. She grabbed the door knob and did her best to turn it, but it just wouldn't budge. After about ten tries to open it, she let out a frustrated cry, which caused her roommates inside to let out a fit of giggles.

Christine banged her fist against the door, as if trying to break it down as she began screaming, "**You three better let me inside _right now_ or I will find a way to make each and every one of your lives a living hell!"**

The girls did nothing but laugh even harder. Eventually, Narcissa calmed down enough to be able to piece words together, "Aw, Chrissy, Why do you have to put such, _difficult_ wards on your trunk? Afraid that we will break in and find something unpleasant?"

Narcissa began to laugh again as Christine's rage boiled over,"You _will_ stay out of my things!"

Without another word, she ran down into the common room, for the first time realizing that her screaming must have attracted the attention of everyone in there. She glared at each of them as she walked down towards the boy's dorms. She had to get her stuff back and she knew exactly what she had to do.

She walked towards the 5th year dorms and walked inside, not even bothering to knock. She smiled inwardly as two boys Christine knew from potions class shrieked and grabbed the sheets, obviously trying to hide the fact that they had just been changing. Christine looked around for Lucius, but there was no sign of him. She sighed and caught one of the boy's attention, "Um, is there anything you want?"

"Oh, yeah, do either of you know where Lucius is?"

The two boys snickered as Christine heard a familiar voice right behind her, "So, come to reconsider my offer?"

She turned around and was met by Lucius who was standing a mere two inches from her, she regained her composure and scowled, "No, Lucius, I'm sorry but like I said, there is no way in hell I would sleep with you. But I do need to ask you a favor."

A smirk crept onto his face as he drawled out, "Oh what, pray tell, might that be?"

Christine suppressed the urge to smack him across the face and wipe off that smirk, "I need you to go up to my dorms and get my trunk, seems my _oh so lovely_, roommates have locked me out, and I figured, since Narcissa loves you so much, you could get in there with no problem."

"And how exactly do you suggest I get up the stairs in the first place?"

Christine looked around the room a moment, and then walked over to one of the boys in the towels, "Can I borrow this?"

The boy looked at her in utter confusion until she pointed towards the broom that was lying in the corner, "Um, sure."

She said quick thanks and picked up the broom, handing it to Lucius, "It's an old trick, just fly up the stairs and knock on the door."

Before waiting for a reply, she pushed him out of the door and into the common room. He reluctantly mounted the broom and flew up the steps, Christine right behind him. She pointed him towards the door to her room and he frowned. She glared at him and reminded that he owed her one for helping ward of Narcissa. He walked up to the door and knocked hesitantly and Christine heard Narcissa's scathing voice, "Christine, I thought you had given up?"

Lucius sighed before replying, "Narcissa, this isn't Christine, its-"

Lucius was abruptly cut off as the door swung open, revealing a very excited Narcissa, "Lucius!"

She quickly pulled him into the room and shut the door. Christine couldn't hear a word, only a few muffles. After about ten minutes Christine began to get a little worried for his well being when the door flung open, her trunk racing out of the door, a panting Lucius behind him. He bolted down the stairs, past the common room, and into his dorms, Christine's trunk dragging behind. Once in his rooms, he fell up against the wall panting, and set her trunk down next to a bed. Christine looked at him, complete surprise written all over her face, "Dear Lord Lucius! I had no idea you could run that fast? What the hell did that woman do to you?"

Lucius took a moment to regain his breathe before he could answer, "It was horrible, she pulled me in and started talking, she wouldn't stop, the she kept touching me, trying to get me to kiss her, she wouldn't let go of me, her grip was to strong. Took me forever to get out, I pity you Christine, for having to put up with them for the past five years."

Christine tried to suppress the laugh that was rising inside of her, but she finally gave into hysterical laughter and fell down on the bed behind her. It took about five minutes for her to control herself, at which point, someone was standing in front of her, scowl etched on his face.

"What in the dickens are you doing on my bed?"

Christine sat up and moved over on the bed, allowing the person in front of her to sit down, "Well Severus, I couldn't possibly stay standing while laughing that hard, I would have hurt myself, so decided instead to lie down on a bed, and this one just happened to be closest."

Severus sat down next to her as Lucius turned towards them, "So Christine, what exactly were you planning on doing now? You cant go back in there, Narcissa is probably angry that you made me go up there, besides, I didn't go in there and grab your trunk just so you could put it back!"

Christine sighed, she really didn't know what to do, "Well, I have no idea, maybe I could just move into the Room of Requirement, on a permanent basis."

Lucius shook his head, "No that wont work, people would drop in to much. Maybe you could just stay in here, I'm sure we could conjure an extra bed."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the Headmaster would just _love_ that idea, besides, my brothers are just down the hall remember? They would kill me if they found out I was sleeping in here."

"Well, I don't see any other possibility, unless you want to go back up there, though I'm not going to get your stuff again, you used up your last IOU with me. Come on, your brothers wont find out."

Severus, who had been quite quiet since entering the room, finally spoke up, "I highly doubt that your brothers would prove to be a bother, seeing as how they have moved into Fredrick's Head Boy quarters as well."

Christine thought it over for a moment, "Well, I guess I could, but where would I sleep?" She held up her finger to shush Lucius before he spoke, "And there is no way in hell I will be sharing a bed with you."

Lucius looked slightly hurt at her comment, "Well, I wasn't going to suggest _that_, I was merely going to suggest that we transfigure you one, or kick someone out."

The three talked for a bit then decided to just grab Christine's bed from upstairs, neither of them had ever transfigured a bed before, so after lots of begging and pleading, Lucius finally agreed to go back up to her dorm, after Christine promised to do his potions homework for the next month.

Christine and Severus didn't bother to go and watch the fiasco. Christine let out a sigh and fell back on the bed exhausted.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted. I have so much homework to do its not even funny. Let's see, I have a potions essay, an ancient runes worksheet, a few Arithmancy problems due tomorrow, and I have to successfully transfigure an owl into a key."

Severus let out a slight laugh and laid down next to her, "Christine, your forgetting something."

"What?"

"We have the same schedule, except while you have Care of Magical Creatures, I have free."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, I guess we have a lot of homework to do eh?"

Before Severus could answer, Lucius once again burst into the room panting. Christine and Severus couldn't help but laugh, "Have fun with Cissa did you?"

Lucius just glared, "That was not worth the month of potions homework."

Lucius tossed her the shrunken bed as she stood up. She looked around the room for a moment before placing her bed in between Severus' and Goyle's beds, directly across from Lucius's bed. She took her wand and enlarged it and then walked over to her trunk and dragged it over towards her newly placed bed.

Lucius sneered at her, "Well, it looks like _someone_ trusts me."

Christine glared at him back, "The fact that I'm even sleeping in the same room as you should be enough to convince you of the small trust I do have, but besides, it just wouldn't do for me to sleep near one of the biggest man whores in Hogwarts now would it?"

Lucius tried to keep his emotions down as he spat back, "You very well know that is a lie."

"Yes _I_ know that. Others don't, hence my decision. It would be much better for me to be placed next to two of the, well, "Less Desirable and Promiscuous" people in Hogwarts, no offence Sev."

"None taken."

Christine smiled and walked over to her trunk, removing her wards and taking out her books and parchment, stuffing them into her bag. "Well boys, I'm off to go start on homework, want to come Severus? I could use your help with Ancient Runes."

Severus looked a bit awkward for a moment then grabbed his bag and stood up, "Um sure. Goodbye Lucius."

Christine stuck her hand through the door and waved goodbye to Lucius, almost as an afterthought. The two walked back up the stairs and into the common room and Severus made for one of the empty couches. Christine stopped in her tracks and looked at him oddly, "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Starting on my homework, isn't that what you wanted to do?"

"Well, yes, but not here. Come on, follow me."

Severus followed her out of the dungeons and up about thirty flights of staircases towards the Astronomy Tower. Once they had reached the door, Christine grabbed her wand and whispered, _"Alohamora"_ The door opened and Christine grabbed Severus by the hand, guiding him up through the top of the tower. Once they had reached the last door, Christine pushed it open, and was pleased with the gasp she heard from Severus, apparently he had never been here at night.

Severus gawked, something he had only done once before, but he couldn't help it. The view was incredible, the sun was just starting to set and the sky looked as though it was on fire, the reds and yellow's and purple's that were mixing were just exquisite. The whole of Hogwarts could be seen, along with the forest and Hagrid's hut, chimney smoking as always. It took a moment for Severus to remember where exactly he was before he turned to Christine, "This is much better than the common room, I must say."

She smirked and sat down, pulling out her Ancient Runes worksheet, "Yeah I know."

The two worked on their homework till they could barley keep their eyes open. It was way past curfew and they knew that there was no way they could make it back down to the dungeons without being caught so Christine simply laid her head on Severus' shoulder, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep, Severus not far behind her.

* * *

**_Hope yall enjoy, and please review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was beginning to rise, casting an orange glow over the sleeping pair. Severus was lying on the stone of the tower, Christine half sprawled across his chest, his arm around her waist as if he was trying to protect her. Christine was the first to wake up, eyes blurry, she vaguely remembered the night before. She lifted her head slightly to see Severus above her, sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on his face.

_'He sure does look different when he sleeps.'_

She tried to sit up but found his hand was wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself and lifted herself off of the sleeping boy as gracefully as possible and stretched out her aching limbs. The sound of cracking joints filled the calm air of the morning, waking Severus. Christine laughed as she herd him groan. Seems sleeping on a stone floor with a girl on top of him most of the night did not do him a bit of good. She watched as he stood and stretched out, bones cracking everywhere, she couldn't help but cringe.

"That sounded like it hurt."

"Not a bit."

They stood there a moment, neither knowing what exactly to say. They had spent the night laughing and talking and arguing over the different uses of plants in potions, completely comfortable in each other presence, but now it seemed neither party was exactly comfortable. Sighing to herself, Christine walked over towards the door, bent down, and grabbed her bag.

"Well, I guess we should go. I bet Lucius was having a fit when we didn't come back last night."

Severus grabbed his bag and let out a slight laugh as he slid past her and began walking down the stairs. Christine rolled her eyes and waited for a moment before walking down herself. It just wouldn't do for her to be seen walking down with Severus, hair all mussed and in yesterday's clothes, especially since her brothers were known to be early risers. Christine strode gracefully down the stairs and was at the main entrance hall when she heard someone calling her name. Sighing she turned around to face three dismal looking marauders.

"What do you boys want? It's early and I'm not in the best of moods."

Sirius lifted his head slightly, trying to meet her eyes, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, and you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Snape is well, _Snape!_ He's a greasy gryffendor hating git; I just don't get how you could even be nice to him."

Christine brought her fingers to her temples, massaging them, "Look, Sirius, I would love to talk to you about this another time, but my brothers could come around at any minute and I don't need to give Jordan an excuse to be mad at me, you of all people should know that."

Sirius looked back down at the floor again, "Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I guess ill talk to you later."

Christine turned around, about to walk away when an idea hit her. "Sirius! Come back here for a second." She ran back to the retreating figure and shoved a piece of parchment in his hand, "Bring this to Charms ok? Don't give me that look, I'm not insane, just trust me ok?"

She turned around and walked back towards the dungeons and into the common room, thankful that no one in her house seemed to be early risers. She walked towards her new room and cautiously opened the door; she peeked in to see if anyone was sleeping, thankfully, all of them looked to be. She pushed the door completely open and walked over to her trunk, removing the wards, and grabbed her books for the day, along with a change of clothes, she desperately needed to shower. She walked towards the bathrooms, once more, grateful that everyone seemed to be asleep, at least the girls were. She took of her robes and stepped into the shower, cursing the fact that she knew there was no time to lounge about. After fifteen minutes, she stepped out and put on fresh clothes. She walked over towards the mirror and looked at the girl who was staring back at her. She wasn't to pretty, her face was pale, though she still had a bit of color left from when she had laid out by the lake. The bruises and cuts had finally healed up, so there was no need for a potion. Her eyes were still the normal brown they had always been, though there seemed to be an odd twinkle in them that hadn't been there before. But why was it there now? Sighing she muttered a quick drying spell on her hair and walked out of the bathroom to see a few sour looking students mulling about the common room. She shook her head and walked back down to her room. She once again opened the door cautiously, not wanting to wake anyone up and glanced around. Once she saw that no one was up yet, she walked once again over to her trunk, lowered the wards, muttered a quick cleaning spell on her robes and packed them into her trunk before putting the wards back up. Sighing to herself, she once more left the room, only this time, she was confronted with an absolutely livid Lucius. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and took her out of the common room, pushing her up against the nearest wall.

Christine swore she could see steam coming from his ears as he glared at her, "Where the _hell_ were you last night?"

"I was studying with Severus, though I don't see why it would be any of your business."

Lucius raised his hand and slapped her across the face, leaving a clean red mark on her cheek. **"What the hell was that for?"**

"You know damn well what that was about Christine. You spent the night with Severus, **alone!** I can't believe you would do such a thing, especially with him of all people! Good God Christine! What will your brothers do when they hear about this? God, and here I thought you were the last decent girl in the house, I guess I was wrong."

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell are you talking about?"

Lucius averted his eyes, "You, you. Oh god, **you slept with Severus!"**

Christine couldn't help but laugh how could she not? Her sleep with Severus? It was just preposterous! Lucius stared down at her, clearly annoyed. He was considering slapping her again when she finally decided to speak up, "Oh god I can't believe you thought that I slept with him! We were studying for god's sake, and then we feel asleep studying. Dear lord Lucius, I'm the freaking last untouchable Slytherin, and do you think I would throw that away?"

Lucius just looked down at the floor, "Oh."

"Heavens to Betsy Lucius, don't fret about it, it's not like you told anyone right?"

Lucius just stared around the room, doing his best to avoid eye contact. Christine prodded her finger into his chest, pushing him towards the opposite wall, "_Right?"_

"Well, um...uh..."

"OH GOD!" She pushed him up against the wall, fury burning in her eyes, "Who the hell did you tell Lucius? Remember, I do have the option of ending your family line at any given time."

Lucius gulped loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, "Well, um, see, I was standing in the hall waiting for you, and I was really angry so I was pacing and what not when your sister came up behind me and asked what was wrong. You see it didn't exactly register that she was your sister until I had, well, '_spilled the beans'_."

Christine had sunk down onto the floor, just on the verge of tears. _'Oh god, Ashley knows I'm dead, I'm just dead. She's going to tell Alex and Jordan and ill be dead. They won't listen to me, they never have. Oh god, OH GOD! Ok Chris, pull yourself together, your not a bloody Slytherin for nothing, you have to think of something.'_

"Lucius, what time is it?"

"Um, 7."

Christine stood up, staring off into space, "Ok, if I can get to her before she sees Jordan and Alex I should be ok." Before she left the corridor she turned back to Lucius, "Oh, by the way, you can forget about me doing your potions homework."

* * *

**_jordisonfreak808-yep, finally no more cissa, at least, for now :)_**

**_FAeOfDaRkNeSs-ah, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it :) yay! And yes, the next couple chapters promise to have more Severus/Christine stuff...espically 19...which should be out sometime in the next week so._**

**_ann-yay, im glad you enjoyed it. and no worries, i will continue :)_**

**_Well, i am going to do a shameless plug now. There is this new HP roleplay board, Its qutie fun, and yours truly is Professor Snape :) Like i said its new, so there is only one professor and TONS of spots open. You can be anyone from the books for the most part including ghost's, ghouls, portraits, anyone, or you can just be yourself. You can also sign up to be a prefect, Head Boy/Girl, you get sorted and you can earn points, do homework and chat with other people. Or you could even open up a store, sell stuff to students, the works! Just check it out, i find it quite fun :) Of course, its always fun when you get to be a snarky bastard, even though it is a bit odd, me being a girl and all, but hey, no worries :) so yeah, here is the link_**

http/merlinsaid. it out :)

Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey yall, a little note. When i first posted this on Quizilla, it let me have diffrent fonts, which helped discern the people in the conversation, but fanfic wont let me do that, so i put the name's of the people talking in () thingy's, just so ya wont get confused :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

Christine bolted towards the great hall, looking around every hallway she passed for any sign of her sister. She need to get to Ashley, and she needed to get to her fast, before her big mouth could spill anything. She finally came up to the front of the Great Hall, calming herself before opening the doors and peeking in. She searched the Ravenclaw table up and down about three times before her eyes finally rested on her sister. Taking in a deep breath, she walked through the doors and strode towards her sister, who, thankfully, was sitting by herself. It seems none of her friends were morning people. She slowly walked up to her sister and took a seat.

Ashley hardly looked up from her plate as she regarded her sister in an icy tone, "What do you want?"

Christine shut her eyes momentarily, doing her best to keep her calm, "I heard you had a little run in with Lucius this morning. Didn't want you to go blabbing false information to anyone."

Ashley smirked as she took a drink of pumpkin juice, "Oh yes, _that._ I wonder what Jordan would do to you if he heard what you and Severus had been up to last night."

_'1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..ok didn't help._

Christine could tell this wasn't going anywhere. She groaned inwardly as she figured out what exactly she had to do. She forced her face to form a derisive smile, "Honestly, do you think I would stoop so low as to actually sleep with Severus? Come on Ashley, I thought you knew me better than that. Do you honestly want to know what happened last night?" Ashley raised her eyebrow in silent conformation, "I was out with him all last night doing homework. Well, _he_ was doing _my_ homework. That's all that slime ball is worth. Honestly Ashley, do you think I would let him touch me?"

Ashley laughed, Christine had done her best to appeal to her sisters, well, not so nice side, and hopefully it had worked. She watched as her sister curved her lip into a mocking grin, "Seems you might be right, I know better than to listen to Lucius, especially when he's on one of his _'jealous rages'_ though why he would want you enough to be jealous of you is beyond me."

Christine just rolled her eyes and grabbed some muffins from her sister's plate and walked out of the hall straight towards the library. Classes would start in about an hour but she didn't feel like waiting in the History of Magic classroom, it always felt so gloomy there, and Professor Binns didn't help matters either. Every day he came into class looking more and more like the living dead, some of the boys had even taken up bets on when he would keel over. Shrugging to herself, she walked towards her most cherished spot in Hogwarts. It was almost completely hidden from view, near the restricted section, sat a couch, almost always covered with a thin layer of dust. Christine smiled as she muttered a cleaning charm and sank into the couch, pulling out the book she had been reading on the train.

She hadn't had the time to read any of her muggle books since she had gotten off the train. She began to read, immersed in the world of J.R.R. Tolkien, when she heard the bell ring, telling her that she needed to hurry her toushie off to class before she was late. She hastily grabbed her book and shoved it into her bag and ran out of the library, not caring that she had practically run over three first years in the process. It took her two minutes to work her way up to the class, when normally it would take five, but when she entered; she saw that it was nearly empty. Three Ravenclaw were there, parchment out and quills ready, but so far that was it.

_'Well, maybe I'm not as late as I thought, most people are probably sleeping through this class, and it is first thing in the morning after all._

Christine walked towards the back corner desk, threw her pack on the desk and sat down. She watched as the rest of the class walked in, heads drooping slightly, looking less than happy to start the day, when Severus entered and walked over to her desk, his head down. He slammed his pack down on the desk and sat down next to her, obviously not in the best of moods.

Christine watched in slight amusement as he grumpily pulled out parchment and a quill, "Not in the best of moods today?"

Severus just shot her a look that would curdle milk, "I guess I'll take that as a yes then."

Sighing to herself, Christine started to listen to the lecture currently going on. About 15 minutes in, Christine had gotten most of what they were covering today and decided instead to pull out her book, as she was feeling less than sleepy at the moment.

Severus had giving up listening to the lecture and chanced a glance over to Christine. She was reading and from what he saw, was very interested in it. Bored out of his mind, Severus put down his quill and turned to Christine.

"What are you reading?"

Her eyes never left the page as she answered, "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers."

"Oh, ok." Christine kept reading her book and Severus did his best not to fidget around. "So, is it any good?"

"No, it sucks, that's why I keep reading it."

"Well someone's in a bad mood this morning. Did mother nature rear her ugly head this morning?"

Christine rolled her eyes and bit back a response. She just wanted to get through her book; she was dying to know what was going to happen next.

Severus groaned he was trying to get a reaction out of her; this class was so _boring_, especially now that there was someone to actually talk to. But, alas, she was reading. Sighing to himself, he pulled out his own book, _The Hobbit._ It had been one of the books Christine had gotten him during their track to the muggle bookstore. He hadn't had the time to read it until now, so he pulled it out and opened to the first page.  
_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry , bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort..._

Christine could feel Severus stirring beside her, rummaging through his bags for something. She looked back at her book and continued reading; however, once she felt him begin to settle, she looked over at him. He had pulled out a book apparently, though she didn't know what. She took another quick glance over and found that it was _The Hobbit_, one of the books that she had gotten him at the bookstore. Her heart swelled at the thought that he had actually brought it around in his bag and she went back to her own book, a wide smile gracing her face.

Finally, the bell for the end of class sounded and Christine bolted up out of her seat, trying to get out of that god forsaken class as fast as she could.

_'How that man can make one of the most interesting revolutions in history about as interesting as toothpaste, is beyond me.'_

Christine raced her way up through the stairs, doing her best to get to Charms in five minutes, a difficult task when you're going against the sea of people coming out of class.

_'Its times like these, I wish I had a time turner!'_

Finally after almost falling to the floor twice, being pushed into the wall five times, and having her chest elbowed so much she swore they would swell another cup size, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at the sea of people, _'Sulum Congelo!'_ Suddenly a forest green flash of light shot out of her wand, freezing everyone in the hallway. Still grasping her wand, she picked her way through the mass of frozen people. Once at the end of the hall, she waved her wand, and everyone came back to life as she made her way into the classroom.

Christine sat herself down at a table near the back, thanking god that Severus had Care of Magical Creatures this period. She watched as people filled in, each ignoring her and moving on to their own tables. Christine kept her eye on the door, waiting for the Marauders to walk in, and, soon enough, once everyone else was seated, Sirius and James walked over to an empty table, while Peter sat by some poor ravenclaw girl, leaving Remus to take the only unoccupied seat in the classroom next to Christine. She faked annoyance as he put his bag down onto the table and brought out his book and parchment. Professor Flitwick calmed the class and told them to put away their wands, today would be a strict lecture. The students groaned as they put away their wands, as Christine let out a sigh of relief, it would be much easier to talk to Remus and the others if they were just taking notes.

She took out her quill and the other part of parchment she had given to Sirius and looked over at Lupin, scribbling on his paper. "Hey, Remus, motion for Siri to get out that piece of parchment I gave him earlier.

(Remus)"Sure Chris, one moment."

Remus looked towards Sirius and slightly held up a piece of parchment, gesturing him to get out a piece. Sirius looked back confused, lifting up his own piece of parchment. Remus shook his head and gestured towards Christine and then back toward the piece of parchment, trying to be as discrete as possible. Sirius continued to look bewildered. Remus finally tried to mouth the words to Sirius, and after two painstaking minutes, Sirius finally got the message and pulled out the parchment. Christine saw this and pulled out her own piece. She got her quill and began to write.

(Christine)"Hey, Sirius, glad you finally caught on."

(Sirius)"Hey, don't blame me if Remus isn't any good at sign language."

(Remus)"I hardly think that was necessary Padfoot, besides, it's not my fault things don't click with you as easy."

(James)"Hey ya'll, what's going on?"

(Christine)"Hey James, how is it going?"

(James)"Oh, everything is great as of now, though, I must say, Padfoot has extremely bad breath this morning, kind of getting green in the face over here."

(Sirius)"Oh great, what is it, 'Make Fun of Padfoot Day?' or something?"

(James)"Oh come on Padfoot, you know it's all in fun right?"

(Christine)"Besides Siri, you're just as bad as them."

(Sirius)"Oh sure Chris, when have I _ever_ made fun of you?"

(Remus)"Do you actually want her to answer that?"

(Sirius)"Yes I do actually."

(James)"Oy, we could be here all day, and do you have enough parchment for that Christine?"

(Christine)"Well, Lets see, there was that time when we were three and you called me a freckle faced fat head, now _that_ was original, then there was the time when we were seven and I had gotten a bad sun burn and you said I looked like a tomato that would burst any moment and then spent the rest of the day poking me to see if I would pop, oh then there was the time that my brothers gave me the magical haircut and you spent two straight hours laughing, then of course, you forgot about every time you say that all Slytherens are the scum of the earth, then there was the time when I got hit in the head with a bludger that _you_ sent at me, then kept using me as a hat rack cause of my bump...need I go on?

(Sirius) "Ok Ok you win!"

(Remus)"So, Chris, how did you get the parchment to do this? Its ingenious!"

(Christine)"Pretty simple really, just a charm and a potion."

(James)"Brilliant, think you could show us sometime?"

(Christine)"I'm not to sure about that James, the potion is pretty complicated, and frankly, you three are just horrible."

(Sirius) "Says the future potions mistress."

Christine rolled her eyes and turned towards Professor Flitwick. Apparently he was lecturing on some of the most misused charms in the wizarding world. Christine decided to go back to writing notes, she could just as easily check out a book in the library to make up for missing the lecture.

(Remus)"So, Chris, anything else this parchment can do?"

(Christine)"Yep, it can erase itself, just take your wand and tap it twice in the middle of the parchment and it all goes away."

(Sirius) **"Really!"**

(Christine)"Yeah Siri, try if you like."

(James) "You really shouldn't have told him that, you know how easily amused he is!"

(Remus)"Well, that should keep him occupied for a moment, at least until James finally gets fed up that is."

(Christine)"Yep, aren't I just a genius?"

(Remus)"It's times like these, it's easy to understand how you got into Slytherin."

(Christine)"Why thank you kind sir. Anyway, while Padfoot and Prongs are otherwise occupied, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night after dinner. I kind of want to talk to you about something."

(Remus)"Sure Chris, no problem."

(James)"Oy, finally, he's given up. What were you two saying? I couldn't catch a thing. Every time something would appear, dear old Padfoot found it necessary to erase it."

(Remus)"Nothing of real importance, just wondering when you would get frustrated enough to the point that your head would blow up."

(Christine)"Well hey you three, class is almost over and I want to take a few notes. Siri and James just tear the piece of parchment in two and take one for yourselves, that way if ya'll want, you can talk in separate classes, ill do the same with Remus."

Christine grabbed the piece of parchment and tore it in half as quietly as she could and handed part to Remus. She then grabbed out another piece of parchment and took notes on what was on the board, doing her best to look attentive.

The rest of the day passed by relatively well, though she was bogged down by an incredible amount of homework, Christine trudged back into her new dorm room, shutting herself in her bed until it was all done, even though Severus and Lucius kept trying to talk to her. She just shooed them away as best she could and returned to her work. By the time she had finished, it was one in the morning. Quickly, she put her school books away and changed her clothes and got into bed, wanting nothing more than a peaceful nights sleep. However, that was the last thing Christine was going to get.

* * *

**_Please Review! Im beggin ya!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_The room was pitch black and she was drenched in sweat. Noises were coming from all sides, moans and screams of pain, yet there was no sign of life, no movement. She lifted her hand to her face but she couldn't see it. She was beginning to think she had gone blind when a speck of light appeared in the distance. Hopeful, she got up and walked toward the light. As she got closer, the speck began to grow, until finally she saw, it was a torch that had been placed in the middle of a grey stone wall. Christine turned back around, expecting to see nothing more than a black expanse, but instead, she came upon her two brothers, staring stony faced at her. She clutched her hand to her heart, obviously startled by their presence._

_"Oh gosh, you guys scared me; I didn't know you were there. Where is this place?"_

_Her two brothers just stared at her, not blinking, not moving, barley breathing for a few minutes. Christine was about to ask them what was wrong when suddenly they both grabbed her arms and began to drag her back down the hallway. Christine started to scream, her voice echoing through the hall. They came to a door on the side of the wall that Christine was sure had not been there before and they shoved her in." _

_'I know I'm going to have bruises there tomorrow.'_

_She tried to look around the room, but again, to no avail. She could still hear the screams and moans from others, but now, she knew, that they were just on the other side of her wall. She stood up and put out her hands, trying to find some idea of the perimeter. She walked a few steps and came against a wall. She felt her way around the room for five minutes. She was sure she had already gone over it more than once, as she had come to about ten corners. She had been looking for a door, but apparently there was none that she could access. She felt her way to another corner and slumped down, tears threatening to escape. She had no idea where she was or how she could get out, she could not even see her hands. She waited in that room, screams still piercing her ears, when she heard a door open. She was not sure where it was, as there was no light entering the room. Panicked she stood up, cursing as her knee's cracked so loud they heart her ear's. Then, she heard a spell muttered from across the room, a wand lighted, showing the faces of her brothers once again._

_"Guys, come on, this isn't funny, just get me out of here!" She pleaded with Jordan and Alex, desperate for help. The two just traded malicious glances in the others way and stalked over towards her. She tried to get away from them but there was no where else to go. She had no wand, no defense system, and she was backed against a corner. Her eyes blurred as she fell down once more to the floor. Alex and Jordan were now right above her, staring down at her now shaking form._

_"Well, well Alex, seems our little sister is scared of us."_

_Alex let out a bark of laughter that sent chills down Christine's spine. "Well, it seems she is, and we haven't even touched her. Well, how about we give her something to really be sacred about eh?"_

_Christine heard Jordan crack his knuckles in some sort of agreement. She couldn't believe this was happening Alex, the one person who had never raised a hand to her, was now provoking Jordan. She was unaware of where exactly the fist came from, but she screamed out in pain when it collided with her jaw, the sound of bone against bone reverberating throughout the room. Then they came, punches and kicks and bites from everywhere. Christine soon could hardly feel her body at all, but she was soon sobbing. Tears were pouring freely down her face, wracking through her chest. She wasn't sure weather her mind was playing games with her or not, but she felt as though the blow's were becoming weaker. She began to feel little drops falling on her, though she guessed that it was only her own blood falling on her, however, once she felt the blows fade away, she brought her head out of her hands and looked up. Rain was pouring down from the ceiling, lightning crashing across the roof. Jordan and Alex were looking at each other in amazement._

_"Jordan, what the hell is going on?"_

_"I have no idea Alex."_

_Slowly, Christine felt herself rising up, as though invisible hands were helping her. She soon began to feel little pain and she turned her gaze to her now petrified brothers. She then spoke in a voice not her own, "You two have hurt me for the last time. It's **my** turn for revenge."_

_She closed her eyes as the anger rose in her chest. The rain was now coming down in sheets and she felt the wind picking up. She turned her gaze back up to the ceiling, where the lightning was shooting off. A malicious smirk crossed her face as she looked back down at her brothers, "Bye bye!"_

_Two flashes of light blinded the room as the lightning hit the twins in the chest._

Christine sat bolt upright in her bed, a light film covering her skin. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her pulse was racing. She looked around the room; half expecting it to be wet from the rain in her dream, but everything seemed in order. Six boys were sleeping somewhat peacefully in their beds, completely unaware of her. Christine slowly sat back down on her bed, trying to figure out what the heck had just happened.

_'Well you dingbat that should be obvious, you had a bad dream.'_

Groaning inwardly, Christine got out of bed and rummaged through her trunk, grabbing her last bottle of dreamless sleep. She quickly downed the bottle and fell back into bed, praying she had no more dreams.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

The day had been horrible; Christine couldn't get her dream out of her head. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of being able to meet Remus after dinner. She rushed out of Astronomy, the last class of the day, and quickly put her bag in her dorm, then bolted towards the Great Hall, knocking two very frightened looking first years down in the process. She walked into dinner and sat at her usual place, incredibly grateful that Lucius was no where to be seen, she was in no mood to deal with him. However, it seemed the fates had a different idea, because at that moment, she felt a hand on the small of her back, as the person attached to the hand sat down next to her.

"Hello Christine."

"Hi Lucius."

She grabbed for a piece of chicken and winced when she felt his hand travel up her leg. "Lucius, it's been a very long day, and if you want to one day make your wife happy, I suggest you move your hand."

Lucius simply smirked at her and took away his hand, placing it gently on her knee, "Well now, you wouldn't want to deprive yourself of your future marital pleasure now would you?"

Christine turned her glare at him, "What makes you think that I will marry you?"

Lucius began putting his food on his plate, a smug expression once again masking his features, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

Christine rolled her eyes and ate her food quickly, stealing a glance towards the Gryffindor table. The marauders were sitting near the end of the table, laughing about something. She briefly caught Remus' eye and he shook his head. Christine quickly swallowed the rest of her Pumpkin Juice and stood up; making her excuses, and left the Great Hall, making for the seventh floor.

Christine looked down the hall, made sure no one was around, and walked back and forth in front of the painting, thinking about what she wanted. Grinning she walked through the door that had just appeared and sat on the couch in the middle of the room, facing the fireplace. She sat in silence for a few moments until a familiar face walked through the door.

Remus walked in and sat next to Christine on the couch, looking into her eyes, "What's bothering you?"

Christine sighed and scooted over to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Everything."

Remus held back a laugh and began stroking her hair, "Well then, let it out."

Christine took in a deep breath and began to talk, "Well, it all pretty much started this summer. I had to stay at Snape Manor as you know, and I though Jordan would back off a bit, but he ended up getting me worse than he ever have before. Well, Severus found out and he was angry but after that he kept somewhat close to me, and we started to get along. But Lucius kept popping up and I kind of threw him into the lake."

She felt Remus laugh and let out a little one herself, "I didn't mean to though, he surprised me while I was reading. But anyway, over the summer, I kind of, well, developed feelings for Severus, or, at least I think I have. But I'm worried about Sirius and James, they hate him and the last thing I want to do is ruin our friendship. Then ever since school started, Lucius has been very, well, touchy. He always keeps his hand on me, he says it's to ward off Narcissa, who by the way has kicked me out of my dorm, causing me to room in the 5th year boy's dorm, but I don't really believe him. Today at dinner he made a really odd comment, I said that if he wanted to be able to pleasure his future wife then he had to move his hand, and he said that I wouldn't do that to myself or some other rubbish, then I asked him what he was talking about and he just said nothing. But that's not the main thing that's bothering me. Last night I had a really odd dream..."

She told him about her dream, recalling every little detail, not wanting to let anything out. Once she had finished she looked back up at Remus whose face was partially scrunched up in concentration. "Well, first things first. I wouldn't worry about Sirius and James, they care about you, and all they want is to see you happy, even if it means that you and Severus are together. I wouldn't dwell too much on what Lucius said, rumor has it, and he's been trying to 'court' you so to speak, it's probably just his idea of flirting or something. Now as for you dorm situation, I find it quite comical, but I will try to keep the others from doing anything to drastic to the dorm, seems they have figured out a way to get into the Slytherin dorms. But about your dream, quite odd I must say. But Christine, I have to ask, can you swim?"

Christine looked up at him as though he were joking, but he just looked back at her and repeated the question, as serious as ever, "Um yeah I can."

"Did anyone teach you?"

"No, but wh-"

"When was the last time you were really upset and went outside?"

Christine looked back up at him trying to hide a tiny giggle, "This summer."

"Did it seem to get cloudy fast?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Well were you still out there when you had calmed down?"

"Yeah of course bu-"

"Was it still cloudy?"

"Well, no, it was quite sunny. Odd really, but Remus what does this have to do with anything?"

Remus looked back at her, a pensive look in his eyes, "Nothing. Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No, not really."

Remus gently lifted her off of his shoulder and stood up, "Well, Christine, I have to be going. Goodnight."

Christine watched him rush out of the room. 'Well that was certainly odd.' Shrugging to herself she got up from the couch and walked out. It had been a very long day.

* * *

_FAeOfDaRkNeSs-glad you enjoyed it, hope this was soon enough for you_

_QueenofthePuppets-lol, thank you so increadibly much! I'm so glad that you like it :)_

_Druidess Bodicca-Yeah, there are a bunch of Snape/Hermione fic's out there, in fact my other story is a Snape/Hermione, lol. anyway, hope you enjoy :)_

_Sorry I havnt' been doing this latley, guess i'm in to much of a hurry to update, but i wanted to let ya'll know that I started this story up again, so chapter 20 is now written 'yay', btu anyway, i Hope ya'll enjoy, and as always PLEASE REVEIW!_


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the week went by relatively fast, thankfully. Christine hardly saw anyone though; it seemed Remus was always in the library, restricted section, which she was not allowed to visit. Severus had been god knows where, and she had been avoiding Lucius like the plague, as his passes became bolder. However, now it was the weekend. Her first week back at Hogwarts had been a success, and, now that she had all of her homework all nice and finished, she had the weekend to do whatever the hell she wanted.

It was just after lunch, which Christine had gone to the kitchens for, and she was walking back to the dorm, eager to finish reading her book. Slowly she walked back down to her dorm, grateful that most were still either sleeping or eating, as she came up to the stone serpent. She said the password and quickly walked down the boys steps, towards her dorm.

Living with the boys wasn't half as bad as she had expected it to be. While it did have its own setbacks, Crabbe and Goyle snored like madmen, Christine felt safer there with them than she had in the past four years sleeping in the same room as Narcissa and her goons. Christine smiled slightly as she walked over to her trunk, and relished in the fact that she didn't have to lower any wards, and grabbed the book that was neatly laid on the top. She stroked the title almost reverently, closed her trunk and walked back out of the dorm.

Christine barley escaped running over two first years on their way to the dorm room as she immediately began to read, and so becoming oblivious to everything else around her. She skillfully walked back through the common room and out into the entrance hall, careful to avoid all of the small children, and walked outside the grounds.

The day was nearly perfect, at least for Christine. The sky was a light green, slightly yellow color, like it usually is before a big storm or tornado hits, the sun was almost hidden beneath the clouds making it cool, and there was a slight breeze rustling through the trees; the smell of rain was thick on the air. Christine walked over towards the lake where the Giant Squid was splashing the ducks off of the water, and sat down against the tree a couple feet from the edge. She opened her book and immersed herself once more into the imaginary world of hobbits, orc's, and wizards.

The sky had grown darker as more clouds rolled in, but Christine took no notice, not even when the Giant Squid decided it would be best for him to dive back down into the depths of the lake. No, Christine only looked up when a spot of water appeared on her book. Sighing she grabbed her wand an put a bubble charm around her precious treasure and placed it back down on the grass. She then stood up and walked out into the middle of the grass, a few feet from the tree. Not many people were left outside, and those who were, were rushing back inside the castle, and hoping to avoid the rain that was daring to come down, only two people dared stay outside.

Clouds began crashing in the sky as the thunder and lightning flew through the sky. The rain began to fall, seeming eager to depart from the chaos in the clouds; soon sheets of water were falling. Christine smiled. Her face was practically aglow as she raised her arms to the heavens and twirled around, screaming and laughing in the purest joy, unaware that there was yet one other person left on the grounds.

* * *

Severus had walked outside, aiming to get some work done in peace. Most were either in the common room or in the library and there was no way he would be able to concentrate, so he had fled outside, where he was sure very few were. It was not the sunniest of days, to the dismay of many, so people flocked inside. Severus, however, didn't quite mind the 'gloomy' weather, as some called it, in fact, he almost enjoyed it. While the sun was hidden, the grounds were not their normal scorching temperature. He had just sat down on a bench not far from the lake, when he felt the first few drops of rain fall onto his face. Groaning he began to pack up his things and walk back inside when he spotted her, standing in the middle of the grass, as if waiting for the rain to come.

He felt the rain begin to come down even harder, but paid no notice to it. He was simply staring at her, mesmerized by her serenity. He watched as she threw her hands up in the air and began to twirl, laughing. He had never heard her laugh before, and, he decided, it was the most wonderful sound in the world. His books were soaked through and most likely ruined, but he could care less. Slowly, he picked up his foot and took a few steps towards her.

* * *

Christine felt the eyes upon her the entire time, but she had known he was there from the start. She heard footsteps and she dropped her hands, turning around to face him. Her hair was all a mess, and she was soaked through the bone, but she beamed at him. He seemed to have stopped when she looked at him, so she continued her way over, never breaking eye contact. She walked towards him until their noses were almost touching, his breathing seemed heavy and labored and rain was dripping from his nose and eyelashes. His hair was soaked through, forming little tendrils falling gracefully on his shoulder. Christine scanned over the rest of his features; his brow was not creased in concentration or scorn, but laid smooth over his head. His eyes were unguarded, dark pools of onyx that she could look into forever, surrounded by eyelashes clinging onto rain droplets. His cheeks were flushed and tinged a light red for some unknown reason. His lips were slightly parted and she could feel his warm breath on her face. She turned her gaze back upon his eyes and stared. She unconsciously brought her hands to his face, clinging to his hair. His breathing seemed to increase and she could practically see his heart beating through his chest, she smiled and brought his lips to hers relishing in the warmth and acceptance she found there.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the Restricted Section once again, thanks to a note Professor Binns had given him. Ever since he had talked to Christine the other night, he had spent every waking moment in this section, trying to disprove the thought that was racing through his mind. He had read about it before, but hadn't paid attention to it at the time, now, he wished he had. He hoped upon hope that his hunch was wrong, for if he was right, it could destroy her. Slowly he read the paragraph he had been searching for, his heart sinking. He had been right. Quickly he grabbed the book and raced out of the library, not caring that he had not checked it out, he had to get to Christine, and he had to get to her _now_

* * *

_lizzy-I'm really not amish, its just a nickname_

_FAeOfDaRkNeSs-lol, hope you enjoy :)_

_Druidess Bodicca-lol, thank you, i'm glad you like the plot :) hahaha, well, that's how my friend spells it and the other ways just look silly. lol anyway, hope you enjoy :)_

_Well, I hope you liked this chapter, i have to say it is one of my favorites :) lol, well, as always PLEASE REVIEW_


	20. Chapter 20

Christine broke off the kiss and looked up into Severus' eyes once more. Apparently he hadn't mastered the Snape Family trait of masking all emotions from their face, for his eyes were racing. One moment, he seemed angry, then the next he looked very unsure of himself, then he would look at her as though she was the only person on earth, then they would turn as cold as ice, and the cycle would continue on like that.

She slowly brought her hands up to his face once more and began to brush off the stray drop of rain that fell onto his cheek. Though it was still raining just as hard, the lightning and thunder seemed to have disappeared completely.

That is when she felt it. Someone was approaching, coming from behind. She wasn't sure of whom, but she could feel the hair's on the back of her neck stand alert. She smiled slightly as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear, "Severus, I'm sorry that I-"

"CHRISTINE!"

And there he was. She slowly dropped her hands from Severus' face and looked back up into his eyes, now brimming with pain and an unfamiliar glint appeared. Christine turned back around to see Remus running towards her, though he still had a way's to go, "Yes, Remus, what is it?"

He was running towards her, clutching a book in his hand, as fast as he could, though it seemed the rain was slowing him down. A streak of lightning shot off in the distance, followed by a deafening roll of thunder. She felt Severus walk past her, and she made to grab his arm, but he yanked his arm out her grip and hissed back at her, "Never touch me again."

She watched his retreating form and silent tears began to course down her face, 'How could he say something like that?'

She tried to pull herself together, as Remus had finally reached her. He grabbed her shoulder for support as he tried to catch his breath.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"Chris...we...go...inside...now...I...explain."

Christine nodded and walked back to the tree where her book was lying in the grass, untouched. She and Remus walked back to the castle arm in arm, as the rain had gotten so fierce, it was nearly impossible to see three feet in any direction. Lightning and thunder were everywhere, the only light they had to go by, but finally the made their way into the castle doors, unharmed.

She felt Remus grab her hand and pulled her through the halls of the school, still dripping wet. They stopped at a familiar portrait and walked across it three times, and then stumbled into the door that had suddenly appeared.

Christine immediately ran for the comfy looking towels that were lying near the fireplace and wrapped herself in one. She then moved over to the couch and lay against the arm rest, kicking her feet up. She waited for Remus to tell her what had been so incredibly important.

"So, Remus, do tell me what is so important."

She saw him grab the book he had been holding to, apparently unharmed from the downpour it had just been through, and flip to a certain page. She watched as he eyes scanned over the book, and then come to a stop. He handed her the book and pointed to a paragraph, "I think you should read that."

Christine gave him an odd look before she began to read out loud, "Elementals are the rarest types of wizards known to our kind. The first recorded Elemental was Elizabeth Krum (1080-1153) and her element was wind. Her life as cut tragically short when she was lynched by her townsfolk after being blamed for the tornado and gale force winds that ripped through the town, killing many and destroying 3/4 of the buildings and land. Only seven known Elementals have ever existed. Three Fire Elementals, one Water Elemental, two Earth Elementals, and one Wind Elemental.

Elementals are distinguished by their ability to control Fire, Wind, Water, or Earth. From birth, Elementals feel a certain connection with their element, although their special abilities do not show before their teenage years. However, before their power's are fully realized, their element will begin to react with the emotions of the Elemental. For example: If a Fire Elemental were to become exceedingly upset, or stressed, then things around them may spontaneously burst into flames. For a Wind Elemental, a tornado, or high winds may begin to appear. For an Earth Elemental, it may cause an earthquake, and for a Water Elemental, a fierce storm would brew, such as a hurricane or tidal waves. It is said that when this occurs, the Elementals senses are heightened, allowing them smell, since, see and hear the slightest things.

Four of the seven Elementals stated that they had odd dreams in their youth, not long before their abilities began to show themselves. It is highly suspected that elementals originate from only pureblooded families, as their have been no half blood or muggle born Elementals as of yet. Elementals also seem to have strange inclinations towards the Dark Arts, and they are more apt to wandless magic, which seems to make them good allies for any Dark Wizard to have. Once Elementals have honed their abilities, they are able to call upon their Element at any given time.

Not much is known about Elementals, as they are so rare, but one rumor was dispelled when Fire Elemental, Isabella Snape, was able to be drenched with water and not shrivel up, as it had long since been believed that the Fire Elemental could not come in contact with water, and the Water Elemental could not come in contact with fire without shriveling up or wilting away."

Christine looked back up at Remus after she was finished reading, the odd look still in her eyes as she handed him back the book. "Why did you want me to read that?"

"Chris, do you not get it?"

"Get what?'

Remus shook his head and Christine could tell that he was beginning to get frustrated, "Christine, you have all the signs! You knew how to swim without anyone teaching you, whenever you are angry or frustrated the sky begins to darken and it begins to rain. You said you felt right whenever you were around water or playing in the rain, you are from a Pureblooded family and that dream you had the other day about your brothers was the icing on the cake! Do you still not understand? Christine, you are a Water Elemental!"

* * *

_Jordisonfreak808-lol, its ok, no worries, RL can get pretty hectic sometimes :) Anyway, i'm glad you liked it :)_

_Druidess Bodicca-well, close. I know some of my hints were somewhat obvious, oh well..hope you enjoy_

_OBballa08-thanks, glad you liked it_

_nikki23nishi-lol..got that right :)_


	21. Chapter 21

Christine shook her head; she couldn't believe what she was hearing! A Water Elemental? That was just crazy, "Remus, are you getting sick again?"

For the first time ever, she found herself on the receiving end of Remus' glare, "Christine I am being serious. This isn't something to joke about. Just take the book and read through it. Maybe you will believe me."

Without another word, Remus walked out of the room, leaving Christine to stare at the book. _'I can't be an Elemental, that's just crazy! I'm just Christine, just plain old Christine. So what if I knew how to swim without anyone teaching me and more times than not, the weather reflects what I'm feeling at the time. I mean I'm sure it does that to other people. My dreams could be chalked up to just eating something bad, right?'_

She sat there for what seemed like hours, not wanting to move, drowning in her thoughts. She sighed and grabbed her other book and left the room. She would think about the Elemental thing later, for now she had bigger things to deal with, after all, she had just kissed Severus.

She walked into the boy's dorm to put her stuff away, but instead found the one person she was looking for. Severus was lying face down on his bed as if trying to suffocate himself. Christine smiled slightly and laughed, causing him to lift his head and look in her direction.

She didn't know that someone's face could go from pleasant to hateful so fast. Severus was currently sporting a glare that would have made his father, Titus Snape, extremely proud, and a bit scared. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Christine gathered up her courage and sat down on her bed, facing Severus, "Look, Severus, I'm sorry-"

But she was cut off. Severus bolted off of his bed and placed his hands on either side of her body, effectively pushing her down on the bed with just a look. He looked like a viper ready to strike, and Christine was growing frightened. "Yes, you have already said that. I suggest that you either find something else to say, or leave me alone."

Before she could say anything or even process his words, he had walked out of the dorm, almost knocking the door of its hinges. She didn't understand what was wrong with him.

Groaning she threw her head down onto the pillow and screamed. This day was getting out of hand. It had started off absolutely wonderful, just sitting under the tree, a light drizzle, but then she had to go and kiss Severus. She screamed again.

A few silent moments passed when she felt a hand on her back. Immediately she grabbed their arm and twisted it as she stood up. It was Lucius, again. She glared at him and released his arm, which he quickly began rubbing, "What was that all about?"

She shrugged and sat back up against her bed, "You scared me."

He glared at her as he sat on the end of her bed, "Well I understood that part. But normal people grab for their wands when they are scared, not resort to physical violence."

Christine said nothing, but shrugged. People seemed to enjoy practicing their glares on her today. An awkward silence passed between the two; at least it was awkward for Lucius. Christine was off in her own thoughts, when she remembered, "Lucius, have you been in here the entire time?"

"Yes."

"So you saw the, exchange, between me and Severus?"

"Yes I did, and I must say I am sorry. What happened?"

Christine was a bit wary of telling Lucius, but at the moment he was the only one she could confide in. Besides, he hadn't betrayed her trust, so he couldn't be all bad, right? "Nothing. I just accidentally kissed him this afternoon and now he's mad."

She suspected it took every ounce of Malfoy training for his eyes not to bulge, and for Lucius to keep his cool. "Well, I don't see why he would be angry. After all, if you had kissed me, I would be elated."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and laugh. "No you wouldn't Lucius and you know it. You no more fancy me than you do your house-elves."

He looked mildly outraged, and scooted closer up the bed, placing a delicate hand on her lower leg, "Christine, why go for Severus, when there is someone right in front of you who cares about you more than he ever could?"

Christine gave in and rolled her eyes, "No you don't Lucius and you know it. I'm just another conquest, another challenge, some random girl to keep Narcissa off of your back. You have never cared for me and you never will."

Her heart began to race as he locked his eyes on hers. His voice was dead calm as he scooted up the rest of the way, until they were inches apart. "Well then Christine, I guess I will have to prove it to you then."

She opened her mouth to reply but her voice was cut off. Without warning he had swooped in and claimed her lips, slipping in his tongue through her open mouth. The kiss was nothing like Severus'. There was nothing gentle about it at all, yet it wasn't quite rough either. There was a subtle urgency to it, and something about the way his tongue explored her mouth, urged her not to break the kiss.

She snaked her hands up to his hair and ran her fingers through the pale blonde silk. She felt one arm on her neck, holding her in place, while the other hand, still on her leg, began traveling upward. Only when she felt his hand squeeze her mid thigh did she break apart.

The two looked at each other for a long moment. Christine dared not speak; she was still in partial shock. How could she have done that? She looked at Lucius, who was looking slightly paler than usual, "Lucius, why did you do that?"

He averted his gaze, and looked instead at a spot above her shoulder, "Christine, I have fancied you for a long time now, and you know it. All I ask is that you give me a chance and be my girlfriend."

Christine stared at him; he couldn't be serious, could he? "How do I know this isn't just some fancy plot to humiliate me in some way?"

He smirked and brought her into a brief gentle kiss, apparently he thought that would convince her. Christine smiled at him, "Sure Lucius, I will be your girlfriend."

* * *

_nikkie23nishi- lol, so sorry this took forever to get out! Hope you enjoy :)_

_Druidess Bodicca- sorry I was being a bit obvious, but glad you enjoyed it :) Sorry it took so long to get out._

_FAeOfDaRkNeSs- No, I havn't read that one, but I'll check it out :) Sorry it took so long for me to get this out, hope you enjoy_

_fugutsu- thanks, I'm really glad you like it_

_Sorry for the long wait, I had computer issues / Anyway, please don't be mad, there is a method to the madness, anyway, I hope you like it and as always PLEASE REVIEW!_


	22. Chapter 22

Her mind was racing, even as she said those words. How could she? How could she agree? But she smiled none the less and met Lucius in another brief kiss. He smiled at her, grabbed his bag, and quickly left the room without another word. Christine just sat there in a daze. What a day it had been! She resumed screaming into her pillow.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Severus was glaring at her the entire time. Narcissa and her former dorm mates were huddled together, glaring and pointing in her direction. Lucius was smiling his normal Malfoy smile, and has one arm wrapped around her waist, making her wonder how he managed to eat his food with one hand. She didn't dare look but she knew the Marauders were glaring at her back; she would have to talk to them later. Alex and Jordan were staring at her too, the former brother looked quite amused, while the latter looked less than pleased. She knew she would have to talk to them sometime too.

She quickly finished off her dinner and grabbed her bag, ready to get up and leave when she felt something hit the back of her head and land on the table. She quickly picked it up before anyone else at the table could and opened it. She had a feeling that she knew who it was from, and if she was right, it wouldn't be wise to let other Slytherin eyes see.

Chris,

What were you thinking? Did you honestly say that you would go out with Malfoy? What is going on with you? As soon as you get back to your dorm, take out that piece of paper that you showed us in Charms. We need to talk!

Mooney, Padfoot, and Prongs

Christine groaned slightly and quickly slipped the piece of paper into her bag. She stood up and immediately felt Lucius tug on her robes, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going back to the dorm Lucius; I have tons of homework I need to get done."

She watched as she put his cutlery down and stood up, "Well then, may I escort you back?" he said as he stuck out his arm for her to take. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and took his arm, hearing a whole new load of whispers erupt from the Great Hall.

They made it back to the dungeons in relative silence, Lucius only speaking to ask if her brothers were going to castrate him or not, which made Christine laugh. She was grateful for the emptiness of the dorm when she jumped back on her bed. Lucius had decided to stay too, but out in the common room. After all, it wouldn't be proper for them to be staying in the same dorm room alone. Christine took out the piece of parchment that she had made and placed it over her potions essay, that way if anyone walked in, they wouldn't suspect she was talking to the Marauders.

Sighing, she got out her quill and started to write, Christine: Hello, I'm here.

Sirius: CHRISTINE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?

Christine: Sirius, I

James: A Malfoy? That's almost as bad as Snivellus!

Christine: James, it's

Sirius: I can't believe you would say yes!

Remus: James, Sirius, let her speak!

Christine: Thank you Remus. Guy's I don't understand why you are so upset!

Sirius: UPSET? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE ARE UPSET? WELL HOW...ow! Remus, that was just uncalled for, and it hurt!

Christine: What happened?

Remus: I hit Sirius in the head with my shoe. But what I believe Sirius was trying to say is, we are upset because you are dating Malfoy. We all know what he is like and who he supports. You are dating the enemy and we can't understand what ever made you say yes to him.

Christine: Well, honestly, I don't know what made me say yes to him either. I was really upset after our talk today Remus and I was confused about that and something else and he was just there. He kissed me and then he asked me if I would be his girlfriend, and I was just tired of fighting I guess and so I said yes. Besides it's better than everyone thinking I was his whore or something.

James: No one thought you were his whore. Rumors were actually going around about you and snivelly, but we all knew there was no way on earth you would be interested in him.

She was glad for a moment that the Marauders were not there to see her frown, Christine: Of course not James.

Sirius: So what did you and Remus have to talk about that made you upset?

Christine: Remus didn't tell you?

Remus: It isn't my secret to tell.

Christine: Remus it's not a secret, it's a theory that you have that isn't true!

Remus: Yes it is Christine. Keep reading.

Sirius: Will one of you tell me what you are talking about?

Remus: Christine...

Christine: It's nothing Sirius. I wouldn't want to get you two worked up over nothing.

Remus: Christine! It's not nothing and you know it!

Christine: Remus! Yes it is! And I really can't talk about this anymore. I can hear someone coming up the steps and I have potions homework to do.

She didn't wait for their replies. She stuffed the parchment back into her bag and started working on her potions essay. Not a minute later, she heard the door open and looked up just as Severus walked in. He looked over and saw her sitting on her bed and immediately walked out of the room again. Christine sighed, 'He's going to have to face me sometime, after all, it's not as though he can sleep in the common room.'

* * *

_fujutsu-thank you, I'm really glad that you are enjoying it :)_

_Druidess Bodicca- lol, so sorry it took so long to udate! I hope you enjoy!_

_jordisonfreak808-Yeah, I know, I was a bit suprised too!_

_TigerLilly1889-lol, well, I hope you like thos one. Sorry it took so long!_

_FAeOfDaRkNeSs-lol, I know, I know, I want Snape too. But you have to be paitent!_

_nikki23nishi-lol thanks :) I hope you like this one._

_ann- lol, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it. Sorry for the long wait._

_Well, I can tell you this much, I won't update this story until after HBP. Sorry it took so long for me to update this one, I've been getting a little caught up in my other stories. Please forgive me! But thank you for still reading! I love you all! OH, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	23. Chapter 23

Well, apparently he could.

Severus didn't speak to her once, or even look her way, for the next two weeks. Though, even if he had wanted too he wouldn't have had the chance. Lucius hadn't let her out of his sight for more than a moment, save for classes. It was getting to be quite frustrating.

It had taken less than twenty four hours for her parents to get wind of the match. Her mother was elated and her owl had been full of questions about their future plans. She had even asked about wedding colors!

She hadn't had a chance to talk to any of her siblings yet but she didn't care. In truth, she never wanted to talk to them about anything, especially her relationship with Lucius. If she said the wrong thing to her brothers, someone would end up either castrated or smashed to bits.

Narcissa and her goons still didn't seem too happy about the pair. In fact, she had spent the past two weeks trying to smear Christine's good name, saying that the only reason Lucius wanted to go out with me in the first place was to get in my knickers. After all, as she put it, I had been with everything else already, including the Giant Squid.

Thankfully, in a rare show of brotherly "love", Alex and Jordan set her straight. She still doesn't know what they did to her, but it couldn't have been pleasant. She had looked pale and had been easily spooked for at least fife days afterwards. But, it had worked. She quickly began to take back what she had said about. Now, all she did was glare at, which was something Christine was more than used to.

She hadn't had the opportunity to talk to James, Sirius, or Remus either. She didn't want to talk to them using the parchment; she wanted to talk to them face to face, just in case she felt inclined to hex their balls off.

At times, she was confused as to why she was even in the relationship in the first place. After all, while she did fancy Lucius, it didn't hold a candle to what she felt for Severus.

The two boys were as different as night and day, light and dark.

Severus was absolutely brilliant and she enjoyed being able to talk to him about anything and have an intelligent conversation. He knew things that Lucius never would, and he had helped her when she had needed him the most. Plus, the kiss they had shared could not be over looked. It had felt right and she couldn't deny the existence of butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought back on that moment.

But then there was Lucius. He was beautiful, elegant, and majestic in a way. His knowledge was limited, but his conversational skills were extraordinary. On more than one occasion, she found that they had talked for over five hours about practically nothing. Also, at times, there was vulnerability about him that she found surprisingly appealing. He could draw out even her deepest secrets with ease, and she found herself telling him things that had never mentioned to anyone else, such as the ludicrous idea that she was an elemental.

Then there was also his kiss, so fiery and passionate, always leaving her wanting more. He made her feel things she hadn't felt before. He frightened and comforted her, he was the very picture of propriety, yet there was certain recklessness about him. He looked the part of an angel from heaven, yet there was a startling fire burning in his eyes. He was simply entrancing.

Though, lately, there was something in his eyes that bothered her. It was so small; she often thought that she had simply imagined it. A calculating coldness that he tried to conceal. It was as though every movement, every action was a part of some grand scheme, some plot that she was unaware of.

He was a little too touchy for her taste. He was always touching her in some way, be it her hand, her knee, her arm, or her waist, he was simply always touching her. At first it had excited her and had even sent the odd shiver down her spine, but now it was simply bothersome. She wanted space and solitude.

At the moment, she was free from his touch. She was sitting on her bed and working on her never ending pile of homework. Lucius was in his own bed, also 'trying' to do his homework, but he was proving to be a huge distraction.

"Christine, do you think-"

"Lucius," she snapped at him, "please stop talking for five minutes! I need to concentrate on my essay!"

He sneered over at her, "Why? You have already done more than required."

Without looking up, she countered, "Yes, I know, and I'm also trying to get potions apprenticeship by the time I graduate."

He scoffed at her, "You have two years until then!"

She sighed in frustration and began to gather her things together. "I'm going to the library."

But before she could make it to the door, Lucius had grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was once again facing him, "No."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "No?"

"No. You are going to stay in here with me."

She put her free hand on her hip and glared at him, "And why am I going to do that?"

He pulled them closer together so that their faces were almost touching, "Because, I said so, and you are my girlfriend so you will do as I say. Besides, I can think of a few things that will make you want to stay."

"Oh really? And what might those reasons be?"

He let go of her wrist and pulled her into a searing kiss. Her books and parchment fell to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands roamed over her lower back and she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Her stomach filled with butterflies once more, but she pushed him away quickly when he grabbed her bum.

She was breathing heavily and he smirked over at her, "Is that a good enough reason?"

She was slightly angry at him for trying something like that, but it all dissipated when he truly smiled at her, "I'll take that as a yes." And he kissed her again.

* * *

_sorry it's short and sorry that it took so long to get out. I'm sort of in a rush, so no long A/N's today. Just please review!_


End file.
